How We Operate
by steepe
Summary: set after season 2, what happens when the love of your life forgets to love you back. Will you turn to someone else for comfort? eventually NB with LP
1. Chapter 1

-picks up after season 2(except Lucas and Brooke never shared a goodbye kiss, they are just friends, Nathan still lives in the apartment, and Haley still hasnt come home)

So I decided to write another fanfic, this time it's a Brathan story. Please R&R because your comments mean the world.

**Chapter 1**

Brooke walked through the familiar airport, wondering if her best friend would be there to greet her. She tugged at her luggage as she made her way through the crowd of people. There, behind the faces of all of them, was the smile she knew all to well. But then, standing next to her, was HIM. She really didn't think it would hurt to see them together, but yet at the same time, it kind of did. She swallowed her pride, and put on the dimply smile everyone loved.

"It's so good to see some familiar faces" she said as she wrapped her arms around Peyton. After letting go, she moved to Lucas and gave him a hug as well. "So what did you two boring people do all this time in Tree Hill" she smiled

"Not much" they said in unison. She knew they were both lying.

"Well then. I'm sure you're both glad I'm back then" she smiled as she continued to pull her luggage toward the exit.

As she walked ahead of them, Lucas whispered into Peyton's ear. "Should we tell her?"

"Definitely not now" she shot back, following her best friend out the door. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her again.

"Come on you two, I want to spend the last part of my summer actually doing something" she yelled back at them.

----------------------------

Over the summer, Nathan decided it was time for a change. So he re-did the whole apartment, painting it a pale green color. The painting of Haley/clown were now gone. A picture of him, Peyton, and Lucas now owned the spot. This summer, they had been his life. They helped him get through the loss of Haley, and helped him to regain his life back. But, little did they know, he was having a lot of trouble keeping the place up and running. Without a job, paying the bills wasn't the easiest thing to do.

He walked out of the shower and headed to the kitchen, a towel wrapped around him. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Drinking seemed to be the other thing that helped him through the long summer days. As he sat back on the couch, his phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, he decided not to answer it. The bell went off, signaling the answering machine as the all-too-familiar voice was heard over the machine.

"Hi Nathan. I guess I just wanted to call and check up on you. The tour is going good, our last stop is next week in Charlotte, so if you have time and want to come you can."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was the one that had finalized their divorce, sending him the papers in the mail. How dare she act like everything was fine between them, or that she still gave a damn.

"Well I can see you're not home, so maybe I'll try back later." there was a pause on the other line. "I'm sorry Nathan, and I still care about you so much." the dial tone signaled she had hung up. He took another sip of his beer before crossing the room and pushing the button. "Message deleted" was heard over the machine as he made his way back to the bedroom.

------------------------------

As they drove through the small town, Brooke let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Peyton immediately asked

"I'm homeless"

"What?" Lucas asked

"I just realized I don't have a place to live" she sighed

"Brooke you can always live with me" Peyton added "Or at least until you find a place"

"Thanks P. Sawyer" she smiled, knowing she wanted to find a place as soon as possible. Sometimes living with Peyton wasn't the easiest thing in the world. "So how's Nathan?" Brooke asked

"He's doing better" Lucas answered, never taking his eyes off the road.

"That's good. Has she even called him?" Brooke wondered

"She called him on the day the papers went through, but other than that I don't know" Peyton responded.

"That must suck" Brooke replied, staring as the trees around her went zooming by the window.

-------------------------------

There was a knock at the door and Nathan made his way to answer it.

"Hey there stranger" Brooke smiled as he opened it, still in his towel

"Hey Brooke" he smiled back. They stood there for a minute.

"Well, can I come in or what?" she asked

"Oh of course" he said as he let her in. The place was a mess. Pizza boxes and beer bottles were everywhere. Not one window was open, so the place was a lot like a bat cave.

"When did you become a vampire?" she asked sarcastically

"About the same time my wife left me" he answered

"I didn't mean to bring up old wounds" she sighed

"It's ok. I'm just still a little bitter."

"I don't blame you" she added as she began opening some of the windows, letting the sun and fresh summer air in. She moved to the counter and began gathering some of the pizza boxes.

"Brooke you don't have to clean up"

"I don't mind. I have nothing better to do. My best friend is off doing something with your broody of a brother, so I'm pretty much bored." he smiled as she continued to clean and rant "I mean I don't understand. We only have one more week of summer before our senior year and they want to spend it in the darkness of a record store. I don't get it" he laughed at her. "What?" she smiled

"I think we all like to live in the dark" he said, pointing around his apartment.

"Well then thank God I've come to rescue Tree Hill" she smiled, he couldn't help but smile too. As she was clearing the counter, she noticed a lot of bills. She picked them up and showed them to Nathan.

"Getting a little hard" she motioned

"Well when you don't have a job and tell your rich parents that you don't want their support, it gets a little rough" he smiled "and not having another person to help really sucks ass" he added

Brooke's head shot up, her smile as wide as it could ever be.

"What?" he asked suspiciously

"I just had the best idea"

"And that would be" he asked, not knowing where her mind was going.

"Well, you need a roommate, I need a place to live…." she said, hoping he could connect the dots

"Brooke, I don't know if that's such a good idea"

"And why not? I could help pay for the bills, I mean I still get a pretty hefty check every month from my parentals, and I could help keep this place a live" she smiled

"Brooke"

"Please, oh pretty please." she begged, giving Nathan the most pathetic puppy face she could make.

"Oh alright" he gave in. She flew forward in excitement, wrapping her arms around her new roommate.

"Thanks Nathan. You wont be disappointed" she smiled as she ran out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just getting my stuff" she smiled as she brought in her luggage.

"You had them right outside?" he asked "You knew you were going to live here, didn't you?"

"I cant help it Nathan. I'm a sucker for lonely guys and nice apartments" she smiled. He laughed, not remembering the last time he felt a shred of happiness.

"Well, there's only one bedroom, so how is that gonna work?" he asked

"It looks like one of our lazy asses is going to be sleeping on the couch" she smiled "Rock, paper, scissors" she suggested

He smiled at her. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot" they said in unison. Brooke's paper beat his rock, sealing her fate for the bedroom.

"Damn it" he muttered. "How is this fair?"

"Life's not fair" she smiled as she made her way to the bedroom. _This was sure going to make life interesting _he thought as he watched her walk into the bedroom, a smile appearing on his face.

--------------------------

"Ok you two, enough with the sitting around. It is gorgeous outside and I'm sick of sitting inside listening to whiney music." Brooke complained as she sat on Peyton's bed next to Peyton and Lucas.

"But we're having so much fun" Peyton joked back

"If this is your sense of fun then I seriously need to take you two to California"

"Why so we can know what it's like to sit on the beach all day, hoping to get a glimpse of Tom Cruise or something" Peyton laughed, causing Lucas to chuckle as well.

"Guys I'm serious. We need to get out of this house" she whined more

"Fine, I guess we can't hold her in here for much longer" Lucas agreed.

"Thank God" Brooke hopped off the bed and smiled "Ok, so I think we should go by and grab Nathan and then head down to the beach" she continued to go on and on as she walked out of the door, followed by Lucas and Peyton giggling as they followed her. On their way to the beach, they stopped at the apartment to pick up an unwilling Nathan, and then they headed to the beach, just to please Brooke. Because quite frankly, none of the other three really wanted to be there.

---------------------------

"Are any of you actually going to get in the water?" Brooke asked as she made her way up the sandy beach. She looked at the three party poopers lying on their towels, all three of them listening to music or reading a book. "Come on guys. You people are ridiculous. This is our last week of summer and you three want to do nothing."

"That pretty much sums it up" Peyton laughed.

"Lucas will you go swimming with me?" she asked

"You know I would love to but this book is just too interesting" he joked

"Fine" she pouted, turning her attention to Nathan "Nate will you join me?"

"I don't know Brooke" he whined

"Please Nathan" she begged

"Fine" he got up off his towel very slowly "but" he added "the last one in gets a free dunk" he laughed as he took off down the beach.

Brooke, realizing what he just said, ran after him down the beach "hey, that's so not fair" He of course beat her, but she definitely didn't go down easily. Lucas and Peyton watched as the two of them wrestled in the water.

"Peyton we need to tell her"

"Lucas, not now. Everything is so good between all of us. I would hate to ruin it."

"She's going to find out eventually. Don't you think she would want to know from us"

"Lucas, I don't want to hurt her"

"Maybe she wont mind. It's not like she still has feelings for me" Peyton put her head down "does she?" he asked

"I don't know, but let's just wait a little longer" she said softy, putting her hand on top of Lucas'. They sat on the beach that way together, watching as Brooke and Nathan continued to play. Things were too good right now to ruin everything by a little relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you for all the reviews so far. I'm so glad you like it. I'm really liking the idea of this story, so hopefully it continues to be good. In this next chapter we have some questions answered, as well as some humor between Brooke and Nathan. So please R&R and tell me what you think. Without further ado...

**Chapter 2**

"Brooke this is never going to work" Nathan called as he frantically brushed his teeth.

"And why is that?" she yelled back through the shower curtain

"Because we're both late risers, and we share only one bathroom" he replied before spitting into the sink. He wiped his mouth with a towel by the sink.

"Calm down, we have plenty of time before school" she laughed

"Davis if you don't hurry that little ass of yours, I am going to join you in there"

"Chill Scott, who knew you had such balls." she laughed. He could hear the sound of the water stopping as she reached out and grabbed the nearby towel. He turned around to see her walking out of the shower. "There you go. It's all yours" she smiled as she hopped to the bedroom. He smiled and then jumped in the shower.

------------------------

"Peyton this is never going to work" Brooke sighed as she sat down next to her in first period. "I have had no time to do anything with my hair" she complained, pointing to the dripping wet hair she let air dry. "and I had no clean clothes. Who knew you actually had to wash your own clothes if you wanted them clean?" she rolled her eyes

"Um, just about everyone" Peyton smiled at her clueless friend. "and besides Brooke, you've never looked bad a day in your life"

"Give me a week in that place and I'm sure it will happen"

"You just need to relax. You've never had to live on your own before."

"Yeah, and what I've seen so far, it sucks"

"But you have Nathan" Peyton tried reassuring her friend. "You guys will figure it out. It's not rocket science"

"I know. Sorry for the venting. Rushed morning" Brooke smiled as she turned her attention to the teacher. Peyton smiled at her friend. She needed to tell her the truth, but she didn't want to hurt her. Brooke meant the world to her, and the thought of losing her again was killing her.

-----------------------

"Man you look like crap" Lucas smiled as Nathan plopped onto his bed.

"Brooke. She's….exhausting" Nathan sighed

"What have you two been doing?" Lucas asked suspiciously

"Get your mind out of the gutter." he smiled at his brother. "She just never goes to bed. She was up till like 2:00 in the morning, doing God knows what. And then, she hogs the bathroom. Oh, and this morning, she even had the nerve to blame me because she didn't have any clean clothes. She's unbelievable" Lucas laughed at him. "What?"

"No one ever said living with Brooke Davis was going to be easy."

"Then why didn't you warn me?"

"Because me and Peyton had bets going about how long you two would make it" Lucas laughed. Nathan looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

They sat there for a moment in silence.

"But she's company" Nathan finally exhaled

"Yeah" Lucas agreed "Yeah she is"

-------------------------------------

Peyton looked over at Brooke as they walked down the pier and smiled.

"What?" Brooke asked

"I know you have something planned"

"What are you talking about?" Brooke smiled her dimpled smile

"Don't play dumb with me Brooke Davis. Today was the first day of our senior year. I'm sure you have some party planned" Peyton insisted.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Brooke teased

"Brooke" Peyton laughed, poking her friend in the side

"Ok fine." Brooke laughed, pulling away from her friend. "It wouldn't be our senior year without a party"

"When and where is this thing?"

"Tonight, the apartment"

"You know Nathan's going to kill you" Peyton replied

"Yeah well, at least I'll have a good time before I die" Brooke laughed

"When were you planning on telling him?"

"Um, probably about the time people start to arrive"

"you don't plan on telling him before hand?" Peyton asked

"not exactly" Peyton gave her a look "What? It's my place too" she muttered. Peyton laughed and they continued down the pier.

--------------------------

There was a knock at the door, and Nathan stumbled to get it.

"Um Nathan" Brooke called as she walked out of the bedroom. He opened the door to find people walking in.

"Brooke, what is going on" he said as he looked at her very sternly

"Well, I figured we should have a party to start off our senior year" she smiled at him coyly.

"Brooke"

"I know I should have asked you first, but I knew you would say no, and I just figured we all needed to loosen up and…" she was cut off

"It's fine"

"what?"

"I said it's fine" he smiled at her

"I knew you would say yes" she smiled and winked at him as she walked toward the room. Nathan put some music on and started pouring a drink from a keg someone brought. Lucas and Peyton walked through the door, immediately greeted by Brooke.

"I'm so glad you guys made it" she smiled

"Brooke, there are a lot of people here" Peyton observed

"Yeah well, it's a party right?"

"You don't want the cops to come" Lucas replied

"I know. But, I'm not gonna be the one to kick teenagers out of a raging party. So unless one of you want to do it, I guess we're stuck" they both looked at her and she smiled and walked away. The party continued to go on as more and more people came. Brooke was beginning to get bored. Lucas and Peyton had left along time ago and she couldn't seem to find Nathan. She walked back to the bedroom and opened it to find Nathan sitting on her bed. "Hey" she said, startling him

"Hey Brooke. Sorry I didn't mean to invade…"

"Nathan, calm down." he smiled. "So why are you hiding out?" she asked concerned

"Why are you?"

"I came looking for you. Peyton and Lucas left and now I'm bored."

"Brooke Davis, bored? At a party?"

"I guess I'm getting old" she laughed, sitting down next to him "So you still haven't answered why you're hiding out?"

"I guess it just brings back memories" he sighed

"I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't mean to"

"Its ok Brooke" they sat there for a moment.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Brooke asked after a while. He looked over at her, a tear in his eye. "Never mind" she sighed as she got up to leave.

He swallowed hard. "She called" he began as she turned back around "the day the papers came through." the tear fell from his face "she called to tell me how sorry she was that things didn't work out. Can you believe that?" he cried. At this moment, Brooke walked over to him and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "She fucking called me to apologize." he now cried into her.

"I'm so sorry Nathan" a tear in her eye as well. "Things will get better Nate. I promise"

"How?"

"With time"

------------------------------------

Nathan walked into the bathroom the next morning to find Brooke brushing her teeth. She smiled at him and he gave a weak attempt.

"So about last night" he began.

Brooke spit into the sink "It's ok Nathan. Everyone needs to break down once in a while." she winked at him before leaving to get ready for school. He smiled as he put the toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

---------------------------------------

After school Brooke went over to Lucas' house to meet her two friends. To her surprise, they weren't in his room. She heard their voices coming from the kitchen, so she decided to investigate without making her presence known.

"We have to tell her Peyton" Lucas begged

"Not yet Luke, please" she cried into him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's just perfect right now, I don't want to ruin anything"

"How do you know we'll ruin things?" he asked, pulling out of their hug

"I don't"

"Then we should tell her". Brooke figured enough was enough, so she finally walked into the kitchen.

"Tell me what?" she asked, startling both of them.

"Brooke. How long have you been there?" Peyton asked

"Long enough to know that my friends are keeping something from me. So spill. What's going on?" she asked, looking from Peyton to Lucas.

"Brooke, we have something we need to tell you" Lucas said as Peyton hit his arm. "Peyton, she deserves to know" he said softly

"Peyton, what is going on?" Brooke asked her best friend. Peyton hesitated and then walked closer to Brooke.

"Brooke, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that right?"

"Yes Peyton, what's…"

"Lucas and I…..Me and Lucas…."

"We're dating" Lucas blurted out. Peyton looked from him to Brooke, waiting to see her response.

"Oh" Brooke said softly. "And this is a problem because?"

"I just didn't know…" Peyton began

"Peyton, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm happy for you guys" she smiled, giving her friend a hug.

"Thank God" Peyton whispered into her ear as a single tear fell from Brooke's eye.

"So hey, I just remembered I needed to meet Nathan to help him out with something, so I'm gonna have to take a rain check." she smiled at the two of them

"Ok, that's cool" Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Alright then" Brooke said before leaving the house. As she got into her car, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she made her way home.

---------------------------

"Brooke?" Nathan asked as she walked in the door. He could immediately tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

She sat down next to him on the couch, tears still falling from her eyes. "What happened to us?" she asked him

"What?" he was so confused

"What happened, that all of a sudden, the ones we love forgot to love us back" she cried. He knew Lucas and Peyton had finally told her. He just didn't know that she still cared. But in a way, why wouldn't she? Lucas was the first guy she ever gave a damn about, and he cheated on her with her best friend. Nathan scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Brooke it's gonna be ok" he said softly as he rocked her back and forth.

"How do you know that?"

"Because some wise person once said that it just takes a little time" she smiled at him as she tried to wipe away the tears.

"Thanks Nathan"

"Hey, sometimes, you just have to break down once in a while." she smiled at him, gave him a big hug and then walked to her bedroom. Nathan watched as she closed the door.

-----------------------------

Brooke hopped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her as Nathan stood by the sink. He pulled out his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. Brooke held out hers as Nathan poured some on it as well. They smiled at each other as they continued to brush their teeth.

"This is going to work, isn't it?" Nathan asked

"Damn right" she smiled at him before she left to get ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for all the great reviews. Sorry for the late update, it's hard managing two stories, but I'm doing my best. Anyways, some of you asked if Nathan and Brooke are actually going to get together, and they will. I just want it to be realistic. I'm not the proudest of this chapter, but I guess it will do. The end might sound a little odd, considering I want them to get together realistically, BUT, you will get your answers next chapter. Thanks again for everything so dont forget to R&R. So without further ado...

**Chapter 3**

"Brooke, I cant sleep in the same room as you."

"And why not?" Brooke asked as she sat on his new bed.

"Because"

"Nathan, we're friends. There is no reason we cant sleep in the same room. Besides, this was your house first, you shouldn't have to sleep on the couch."

"Brooke"

"Enough Nathan. The bed is staying."

"Fine" he finally agreed. There was no use in arguing with Brooke Davis. You were always going to lose.

"good" she smiled as she walked out of the bedroom. Just then the phone began to ring. "Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hi is Nathan there?" the uneasy, and all too-familiar voice said

"I don't know if…"

"Brooke, please put him on. I need to talk to him."

"Haley, I don't think it's a good idea." Just then Nathan walked into the room. Brooke mouthed that it was Haley and he reluctantly asked for the phone, knowing Brooke couldn't be stuck in the middle.

"yes" he responded very coldly

"Nathan" Haley cried "it's so good to actually hear your voice"

"I'm pretty sure you hear it every time you get the answering machine" he shot back

"Nathan that's not fair, you know what I meant"

"Don't give me fair Haley."

"Nathan I'm trying"

"No, you're not Haley. You're not trying at all. Trying isn't giving up on our marriage for a rock tour. Trying isn't filing divorce papers. Trying isn't telling me how sorry you are that it didn't work out" Brooke stuck by him, trying to give him as much comfort as she could, without being to nosey.

"Nathan, I am sorry for what happened. You're the one who signed the papers first"

"That's because you left me. If you didn't want to get divorced, you didn't have to sign. Then maybe you could have come home and we could have worked it out. But instead, you did sign the papers, ending our marriage."

"Nathan"

"I thought your last stop was weeks ago"

"It was" she cried. It was then that he realized she was never coming home. She was never going to come home to be with him. He realized that their relationship was actually over.

"So that's it then. It's over"

"Nathan, it's been over" she continued to cry

"So where are you"

"New York"

There was a pause of silence.

"Nathan I never wanted this. I wanted to come home and be with you, but you made it clear that you didn't want me"

"I was hurt Hales. I was hurt that you left. But that doesn't mean I didn't want you to come home" he now cried. "I wished every day that you would come home."

"But now?"

"Now, I hope you don't. Haley, I'm sorry things didn't work out, but I realize it's now over" Both of them cried into the telephone. After a moment of silence and tears, they both hung up the phone, realizing that it was truly over between them. Haley was never coming home.

Nathan sat back on the couch and cried. He couldn't help it. He just lost the love of his life. Brooke walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Nathan, I shouldn't have given you the phone"

"No" he said, trying to regain himself. "I'm glad you did. We needed to get it out" He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He stood up and looked down at Brooke. "Do you want to get away for the weekend?" he asked

"What?"

"Just you and me, get away from Tree Hill for a little while"

"Why? Where would we go?"

"Because both of us need a little vacation from this hell hole. We could go anywhere. Let's just go"

"Nathan this is ridiculous. We cant just leave. We have school and…"

"Brooke, since when have you cared about missing school. Besides, it's our senior year and we'd only miss like one day. Come one, it'll be fun."

She tried weighing the pros and cons of the situation but, since when _did_ she care about missing school. "Alright, let's go"

"Good" he smiled. He disappeared into the bedroom and immediately returned with two bags. Brooke gave him a look of confusion. "So I had this planned, what? Are you saying you don't want to go anymore?" he smiled

She couldn't help but laugh. "Nathan Scott. Who knew you were such full of surprises?" she smiled at him

"There's a lot you don't know about me" he winked at her before heading out of the apartment, Brooke following close behind.

--------------------------

Lucas kissed her soft lips as they lied on Peyton's bed. He stroked the curls of her blonde hair between his fingers.

"I'm so glad we told her." Peyton said between kisses

"I know"

"I mean. It's just good to know that we're not hurting her"

"Enough talking" Lucas smiled as he continued to kiss her.

"Lucas, all we've been doing for days now is kissing. You know, I think we talked more when we were just friends"

"That's because we didn't kiss each other when we were just friends" he smirked as he gave her another kiss.

"I know Lucas, but…"

"but what?" he asked, shifting so he could actually look at her.

She looked at him for a moment and realized she was being silly. "Never mind" she smiled and leaned into him, pressing her lips against his. He allowed her tongue to enter his mouth as he did the same. He placed her on her back and continued to kiss her. "Lucas" she said softly

"Yes" he said between giving kisses on her neck

"I think we should wait"

"what?" he asked

"I mean, I don't want to rush into anything."

"Peyton"

"Let's just take it slow, ok?" she pleaded

"Of course Peyton" he smiled at her before giving her another kiss and then getting off the bed. She smiled at him. How did she get so lucky? To have a guy who cared so much about her?

"What?" he asked, noticing her smiling at him

"I love you, you know?"

He smiled at her. "I love you too Peyton"

-----------------------------------

"Nathan, where are we?" Brooke asked as they stepped onto the front porch of an old cottage

"This is my grandparents' house. They're in Florida for the month" he smiled as he grabbed her arm and led her inside. It was beautiful. So old and rustic, like it was taken from a fairy tale and placed there, just for them.

"It's gorgeous." she gasped

"I thought you would like it." he smiled. He led her through a long hallway to the back. As he opened the door to the yard, her mouth hung open in wonderment. "This is my favorite part" he smiled

The yard was gigantic. It had three garden areas, complete with water fountain and bench. There was a walkway with flowered arches over top. The walkway led to this beautiful lake, along with deck and row boat.

"Oh my God." she smiled "thank you Nathan"

"anytime. Besides, we both need a little heaven right now. With our sucky love lives and all" he tried smirking at her

"couldn't agree more." she smiled.

---------------------------

"what do you think they're doing?"

"who?" Lucas asked

"Brooke and Nathan. We could call them and see if they would want to do something"

"They're probably having sex" Lucas joked

"what?" Peyton just about screamed

"Yeah, they're probably having hot, steamy sex right now" he laughed

"is that honestly what you think they do over there"

"Peyton relax. It was just a joke." she laughed at him. "but, it wouldn't completely surprise me"

"What?" she screamed again

"Peyton, it's pretty obvious. They have something."

"Lucas"

"You can't honestly sit there and say that you don't see the way they look at each other."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean they like each other"

"Peyton, honestly. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I said I see the looks, I just think it's a little soon and all"

"all I'm saying is it wouldn't surprise me" Lucas tried to finish the conversation.

"Ok Mr. Hot Shot" she smirked at him and gave him a kiss. "I still think we should call them and go to the beach or something. We're not gonna have nice weather forever"

-----------------------------------

Nathan led her to one of the tables by the lake. He set up a few candles and brought out some sandwiches.

"Nathan, this is all too much"

"Don't be silly. It's just food."

"It looks like a date to me"

"Call it whatever you want, just as long as you eat" he smirked at her.

---------------------------

"They didn't answer" Peyton said after she put down the phone

"Told ya, they're having sex". she looked at him sternly. "Ok fine, I'll stop"

"Thank you. So what do you want to do now" she asked, sitting back down next to him

"have hot, steamy sex" he winked at her.

"Honestly Lucas, is that all you think about"

"What can I say, I'm a dirty boy" he smiled at her before leaning over and planting a kiss on her lips, then her cheek, and her neck.

"Dirty boy indeed" she smiled, regaining his attention to her lips.

--------------------------------

The sun had set on the lake. Brooke and Nathan were now sitting on the dock, feet dangling in the water as they sipped champagne. It seriously was like they were living in a fairy tale.

"Nathan, this has been amazing. Thank you."

"Hey, it's for me too. Don't be so selfish" he laughed

"You know what I meant" he nodded his head "it's just been great to forget about…"

"Yeah, same here" he sighed before taking another sip.

"Nathan, thank you"

"for what?"

"everything" she smiled at him and he returned the favor. "So, I thought we came here for some fun, not to be sappy about our sucky love lives"

"we did"

"then let's have some fun" she smiled

"what do you have in mind?"

She smiled her devilish smile and stood up. She began removing her clothes, down to her bra and underwear.

"Uh, Brooke" Nathan said a little uneasy, but never taking his eyes off her "I know I'm gorgeous and all, but"

"Calm yourself buddy. We're not having sex"

"Good" he said sternly, a little satisfied and a little annoyed. "so what are we doing?" he asked, refocusing on the topic at hand

"we, my friend, are going swimming"

"Now? Brooke it's like 10 o'clock at night, and we have no suites"

"So" she winked at him before diving in the water. Before he knew it, the rest of her clothes, including her underwear were thrown onto the dock beside him. "come on" she called to him from the water.

He smiled at her before standing up and removing his shirt and pants. "I know you want to see me and all, but…" he motioned for her to turn around

She laughed before turning around. She heard the splash of the water as he dove in as well, his boxers lying on the dock. As soon as he resurfaced, he began splashing her. He was careful not to get too close, afraid that he would invade her personal space. After a while the splashing had ceased.

"Do you ever wonder?" she asked him

"wonder what?"

"If Haley had come home and Lucas had chosen me. Do you think we would be as close as we are now?" she said softly as she moved closer to him.

"I don't know" he said softly as well, moving a little closer to her.

"I like that we're friends Nathan"

"Me too" they moved closer.

"Maybe we should thank them for breaking our hearts" she kind of laughed. He smiled a bit, never taking his eyes off of her. He looked into her own, then moving his attention to her lips. He moved in closer, his breath now evident on her cheeks.

"Nathan" she whispered, her eyes closing against the touch of his hand on her face. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers. She resisted at first, but then willingly allowed him to kiss her. He parted her lips with his tongue. She placed her hands on his face now, penetrating his mouth with her tongue as well.

After a moment, they parted, looking into the other's eyes.

"What was that exactly?" she asked softly

"I'm not sure"

"Well it has to mean something. A kiss always means something."

"I don't know. Does it have to mean something right now?" he asked her

"Not necessarily. It's just we're both hurting right now. It's not exactly the best reason to…." she was cut off as his lips touched hers again. Although she knew she didn't want to pursue anything, the way he touched her made her feel.…made her feel…._alive._


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys for all the reviews. They mean the world. Sorry for the delay, I've just had a lot of school work. Trust me, this story is not gonna end for while. I really like writing it, so hopefully you guys like reading it. This might be my last update for a while because I have to work on my graduation project, but be patient please, cause I will do my best to update as soon as possible. So please R&R cause they give me the push I need to keep writing. Without further ado...

**Chapter 4**

Brooke woke up as the sun hit her face. She looked around the room, remembering where she was, and what had happened last night.

"_what was that exactly?" she asked softly._

"_I'm not sure"_

"_well it has to mean something. A kiss always means something."_

"_I don't know. Does it have to mean something right now?" he asked her_

"_Not necessarily. It's just we're both hurting right now. It's not exactly the best reason to…." she was cut off as his lips touched hers again. She kissed him back, trying not to think of all the bad that could come of this. They kissed for a while, the beautiful scenery around them helped create a romantic setting. After a few minutes, she pulled away from him. "Nathan I think we should stop. We just…." she put her head down and swam to the back, pulling herself out as she grabbed her clothes. He watched her walk away, a small smile on his face. _

She got out of bed and headed downstairs, only to find Nathan making pancakes.

"since when do you cook?"

"I always knew how, I just don't like doing it" he smiled as he poured the mixture onto the pan. She took a seat on one of the stools next to the counter.

"so um, about last night" she began

"Brooke, you don't have to…"

"Why don't you seem surprised by it?"

"What?" he asked in confusion

"Why don't you seem surprised by the whole thing?"

"Because I'm not"

"what?" she looked at him, caught completely off guard.

"I'm not surprised by what happened"

"What do you mean?"

"Brooke do I have to spell it out for you?" the look on her face told him he had to "It didn't surprise me because I wanted to do it"

She looked at him. "since when?"

"I'm not really sure. Ever since you moved in, my life has gotten better. There was a point there for a while where I wanted to die. Haley had literally torn out my heart, and I didn't think I could go on" he said softly as he flipped the pancakes. "but then when you moved in, my life began to brighten up. And that's when I began to want to kiss you." he smiled at her.

"I don't know what to say" she looked at him

"Say whatever you want. I'm not gonna break" he laughed

"do you think we even have a chance of making it as a couple?" she asked him

"I don't know, but all I can tell you is how I feel"

"and how is that?"

"I like you Brooke. I do. You are an amazing person, and I'm willing to give it a chance." she walked over to him, put her hands on his face and gave him a soft kiss. She looked at him and then walked back to the other side of the counter. "what does this mean?" he asked as he put the pancakes on plates.

"It means, I'm gonna think about it" she smiled at him as she put a piece in her mouth.

----------------------------------------

**2 days later**

"I missed you this weekend" Peyton smiled as she linked arms with Brooke in the hallway.

"Nathan and I went away for the weekend"

"Why?"

"Haley called"

"Ouch. How did Nathan take it"

"Hence the weekend getaway" Brooke answered

"Is he okay?"

"I think so" Brooke smiled to herself "anyways, how was Tree Hill?"

"Pretty boring. All Lucas wants to do is stay inside and…" she trailed off, afraid it would be awkward with Brooke.

"It's ok Peyton. I'm fine"

"I just thought it would be weird and all"

"It's not. We're friends, we should be allowed to talk about kissing other people"

"Ok, well, all he wants to do is kiss and other stuff" she said as she rolled her eyes

"but" Brooke added

"but, I told him I want to take it slow"

"why?"

"I'm not sure. I mean we're actually together and he wants to but all I say is I want to take it slow" she sighed "God, I'm pathetic"

"Peyton, you're not pathetic, you're just" Brooke began as Nathan walked by "unsure" she added

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Just take it slow if you want to. You know Lucas will wait for you" Brooke half-smiled

"What's up with you?" Peyton asked

"What?"

"You've been distant. Did something happen this weekend?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind" Peyton responded

-------------------------------------------

"hey" Brooke said as she sat down next to Lucas at lunch.

"hey" he responded.

"where's the rest of the crew" she asked

"Nathan and Peyton are in the library, apparently working on some school project"

"I see" Brooke smiled as she took a sip of water. "So how have you been?" she asked

"pretty good"

"Lucas, I'm fine with you two dating. So can we please be friends, and not weird friends"

"Ok" he agreed "so I'm guessing Peyton told you about the whole going slow thing"

"Yup" she smiled

"what should I do?"

"You're asking me for advice?"

"Is that weird?"

"No, it's not weird, it's just a little odd"

"and why's that?"

"Because I suck at relationships"

"no you don't Brooke."

"You don't have to lie to protect my feelings" she smiled

"I'm not lying. Brooke, you were a great girlfriend."

"Apparently not great enough" she sighed, realizing she shouldn't have said that

"Brooke"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that"

"You need to know something Brooke. You were great. And what happened was not your fault. It was mine and Peyton's. Not yours. So please, please don't think you weren't good enough." he smiled at her

"thanks" Brooke sighed.

"you cant help who you love, even if it makes no sense at all" she looked at him, things starting to make a little sense.

-------------------------------------

"so" Peyton began as they scammed through the aisles of books

"so what?" Nathan followed close behind, acting like he was actually looking

"I heard about the whole Haley thing."

"oh"

"How are you holding up?"

"fine"

"It's just me Nathan. It would be ok if you weren't fine"

"Peyton, I'm fine. Really."

"ok" she responded, getting the hint. "how was your weekend getaway?" she asked, changing the subject

"A lot of fun" he smiled

"You and Brooke are acting very weird lately. Should I be suspicious"

"I don't think so" Nathan smiled

"Good" she smiled back. Maybe Lucas was right. Maybe they did have something. She really didn't know anymore.

-------------------------------

Nathan walked into the apartment to find Brooke waiting for him by the kitchen counter.

"I got the impression you were avoiding me" she sighed

"I just wanted to give you the space you needed"

"Nathan I don't need space. I just wanted to think about it"

"I know, and I didn't want to pressure you" he smiled as he walked to the bedroom

"Nathan wait"

"What do you want from me Brooke. I told you how I feel. It's all up to you now"

She looked at him shocked. He was actually getting angry with her.

"Nathan"

"No, I know I told you I would be patient and everything, but I'm just not that kind of guy. I've been waiting for 2 days now for an answer, and I've got nothing. Not even the tiniest hint. And I just…"

"Nathan"

"I thought after we kissed you would maybe feel some of what I feel for you, but I guess I was wrong."

"Nathan please"

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to get all emotional with you, its just I really like you, and I would hate to see us not even give it a chance." he paused

"are you finished?"

"I think so"

"Ok. Nathan, I needed time to think because the last real relationship I was in ended very badly. I was crushed, just like you, but I couldn't bounce back as easily as you did. I thought it was my fault, and I didn't want the same thing to happen with you and I." Nathan tried to interrupt but she wouldn't let him. "I found out today that it wasn't my fault. And, it just really opened my eyes. Nathan, I'm sorry that you had to wait, but…." she stopped, walked over to him and pressed her lips against his. He put his hands on her face and began kissing her passionately. They fell upon her bed and continued to kiss.

"Nathan, wait"

"What?"

"I just want our first time to be special. I don't want this relationship to be about sex" she smiled at him "is that ok"

"It's fine. I'll wait for you" he smiled at her and leaned down and gave her another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks guys for everything. I'm really loving this story, and it is such a joy to write. Again, I apologize for the delay in updating, but I have so much school work, so just be patient with me. Please continue to show me love by R&R. So without further ado...

**Chapter 5**

-1 week later-

"Nathan" Brooke whispered as she tried to pull away from his kisses. He ignored her and pressed his lips against her again, shifting so that she was against the wall. For a week now they have been sneaking around. Neither of them felt like it was the right time to tell their friends, so in between classes, they made time to kiss in closets, deserted hallways or classrooms, or even in the bathroom.

Brooke tried to pull away again. "Seriously Nate, we're gonna be late for next period." She kissed him again, turning so that he was against the wall. In the process they managed to knock over a broom, which fell to the floor. They broke apart as the sound was heard in the tiny closet.

"Ok" he smiled at her, gave her another kiss, and then opened the door. Brooke waited a few minutes, fixed her hair, and then exited the closet as well. She walked down the hallway a little way, only to find Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan gathered in a circle.

"Hey guys" she smiled, avoided eye contact with Nathan.

"Brooke" Peyton smiled back

"So what's the latest gossip?" Brooke asked

"If we knew anything, I'm pretty sure you would already know" Lucas answered

"True" she smiled. The bell rang for next period and the four of them walked to English class.

As the teacher began talking about some author who's been dead for quite some time, Peyton thought it was the best time to talk to Brooke. So she wrote something on a piece of paper, and slid it onto Brooke's desk. Brooke opened it, and read what it said.

_I think I'm ready._

Brooke knew what she was talking about without even asking. She scribbled something down before returning it to Peyton.

_Just be sure. You don't have to rush into anything_

Peyton responded and then put the note back on Brooke's desk.

_I know. But I really think I am. It's not like this is my first time or anything. _

Brooke smiled at her response. It definitely wasn't her first time. She's been with Jake and….Nathan. Brooke's smile kind of faded from her face. It was actually kind of weird. Here Peyton was contemplating on sleeping with her ex-boyfriend, and she was doing the same thing with Peyton's ex-boyfriend. It was all kind of ironic. Brooke jotted something down and returned the note to Peyton.

_I know that, but it's different this time. I can relate_

Peyton got a little suspicious at the last remark, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

_Do you think it will be awkward because of you and all?_

Brooke was a little surprised at the statement, even though that was her reasoning for not committing to Nathan completely.

_Peyton…._

"Excuse me ladies, but I'm trying to teach the students here who might actually want to learn something. So unless that is something of dyer emergency, I suggest both of you to start paying attention." Both Brooke and Peyton smiled as they acted like 'good students' by sitting up straight, pen in hand. Brooke buried the note in her pocket for the time being.

------------------------

"Hey there" Brooke heard in her ear as she was at her locker. She turned around to find Nathan behind her. She just smiled. "I see, ignoring me, are we?" he smiled as he lightly kissed her neck.

"Nathan we cant do that here" she laughed as she pulled away

"Then it's a good thing we live together" Nathan smiled as he walked away. Brooke's smile followed him as he walked down the hallway. Peyton came walking up to her.

"Brooke, what is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting weird for weeks now. I've tried to ignore it, but I cant anymore. What is making you so happy that you cant even tell your best friend about?"

"It's nothing Peyton. I'm just happy"

"Ok. But you know you could tell me Brooke. I mean I am your best friend and all"

"I know P. Sawyer. Trust me, nothing is going on"

"Ok" Peyton said dropping the subject as Lucas walked up to them. He kissed Peyton on the cheek as he greeted them.

"So what were you two ladies talking about today in class?" Lucas smirked

"Nothing" Peyton immediately answered

"well that obviously tells me it was about me then"

"You're mighty full of yourself Lucas Scott" Brooke laughed

"yeah well, what can I say? So I'll call you later?" he asked Peyton

"Yeah, just give me a call after basketball practice"

"Ahh, the wonderful game of basketball. Does that start today?" Brooke asked

"Yup" Lucas answered

Brooke couldn't help but smile. Nathan would be nice and sweaty when he came home. However, both Peyton and Lucas thought she was smiling for a different reason.

"You can honestly be that happy for another season of basketball and cheering, can you?" Peyton asked sarcastically

Brooke shook her imaginary thoughts out of her head. "What? Oh yeah. You know me and cheering" she smiled.

"Yeah" Lucas laughed "Alright well, I'll call you later" he said as he gave Peyton another kiss and walked away.

-------------------

Brooke sat on the couch eating cookie dough ice cream when Nathan walked in. He dropped his bags by the door and immediately walked to the fridge, grabbed a water, and plopped down on the couch.

"Rough practice?" she asked, continuing to watch _Grey's Anatomy_ on the television.

"you have no idea" he sighed, taking another sip.

"I'm sure" she answered quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your precious tv show" he answered sarcastically

"what?" she said finally looking at him.

"never mind" he smiled as he got up. "I'm getting in the shower, try not to miss me too much"

"I wont. I have McDreamy to keep me company" she smiled

"So not funny" he laughed as he went into the shower. She laughed as she scooped another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

-----------------------

Lucas walked into Peyton's room after practice and plopped down on the bed next to her.

"You didn't even bother to shower before you came over"

"nah. I know how much you love my stinky self" he laughed

"oh yeah, I forgot. It's so irresistible." she said as she rolled her eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down on the bed. He gave her a kiss before wiping some of his sweat on her.

"Lucas you are so gross sometimes" she laughed, wiping the sweat off with her hands.

"Yeah, but you still love me" he smiled as he gave her another kiss.

"Yes I do" she smiled at him and then leaned up and gave him a kiss. He fell down on her and deepened his kiss. He began taking her shirt off.

"Lucas" she said, breaking away from his lips.

"I know, but"

"I know you're being very patient, it's just I need a little more time"

"Peyton, this isn't going to be the first time for either of us, so what is the big deal?" he finally asked her

"The big deal is that you are my best friend's ex-boyfriend, and even if she doesn't admit it, I'm sure she still cares about you."

"Peyton"

"And I love you so much Lucas, and I just want it to be special and…"

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Ok, we'll wait" he smiled as he rolled over next to her, allowing her to cuddle up next to him. "And just so you know, our first time together will be special, because we will be together" he said before he kissed the top of her head.

------------------------------

Nathan hopped out of the shower and joined Brooke on the couch. He opened his mouth to speak, but was soon hushed by Brooke.

"It's almost over, I promise" she whispered. He sat silently as he watched her watch the tv. He got up from the couch and got another drink. When he sat down, he noticed Brooke was now crying as the ending credits rolled on the screen.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just so sad." she said as she wiped her tears away with her hands. Just then, Nathan began to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked

"You and your obsession with this show"

"I cant help it that I like some drama in my life"

"don't you think we have enough drama in our lives?"

"maybe, but it's just so good"

"but it makes you cry"

"That just makes it so much better" she laughed. He laughed as he leaned over and began tickling her. "Nathan, stop" she laughed as she began to fight with him. After a few minutes of flirty wrestling, Nathan now was lying on top of her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. She deepened the kiss as she lied underneath him.

"So what exactly is it about this McDreamy character that makes him so adorable" Nathan asked sarcastically

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "Well, for one, he stars on a hit television show." she smiled "um, he's a doctor. And, he's probably the hottest man I've ever seen" she laughed, revealing her dimples.

"I see" Nathan nodded as he acted like he was getting off her.

"Now hold on a second" she smiled as she pulled him back on top of her and gave him another kiss.

"I'm trying to be mad at you right now" he stated

"Hard, isn't it?" she smiled

"well it would be if you weren't so damn sexy" he smiled as he deepened their kissing with his tongue. She arched her back as he ran his hands over her body.

"Nathan"

"Brooke" he smiled as he continued to kiss her

"I'm serious"

"Why do we have to wait?"

"For one, we just started our relationship"

"That's never stopped either of us before"

"Not funny" she smiled "and I need to tell Peyton before we do anything serious"

He looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him. He could wait a little longer to be with her. "Ok, tell your best friend. But as soon as you do Brooke Davis, you are so totally mine" he said as he gave her a kiss, picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom where they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks guys for all the love. I'm so sorry for the delay. I've just had so much school work, and then I was in Wilmington for 5 days, so I've just had no time. I like this chapter, but I dont think it's the best. Please R&R, because they mean the world. So, without further ado...

**Chapter 6**

Nathan continued to kiss her, feeling his way down her body with his hands. He could feel how beautiful she was, and he didn't think he could wait much longer to actually be with her.

"Brooke you have to talk to Peyton, because I don't know how much more of this I can take" he breathed as he broke away from their heated kissing.

She laughed and shook her head. "You and you Scott men. No self control what so ever."

He leaned into her and gave her another kiss.

"It's just these daily sessions in closets at school aren't really working for me" he laughed as he looked around at the disgusting closet they were in. "When can we make this public?" he almost begged her

"when I talk to Peyton" she smiled as she leaned on him and teased him with kisses on his neck.

"When are you going to do that?" he asked, shuttering at the way she made him feel.

"today, I'll do it today" she gave in.

"really?" he asked, looking deep into her hazel eyes.

"yes. I will" she smiled. He pulled her into him and pressed his lips against hers. They could hear the bell ring for next period, but at the moment, neither of them cared.

------------------------

"Brooke Davis" the teacher called as she took attendance. _No answer._

"Nathan Scott" she called once more. _Again no answer._

All of a sudden the two of the came rushing into the classroom panting.

"Here" she called out as she rushed to her seat, the whole time the class was looking at the two funny.

"Where were you two?" the teacher asked

Brooke looked over at Nathan. "Um, we were at the library for a project" he answered quickly

"Next time I would like a pass" the teacher eyed them once more before returning to teaching her class. Peyton leaned over to Brooke.

"I'm not buying it. You two are the last people who would be caught dead in the library. What's up?" she asked her friend.

"Nothing" Brooke smiled "we were doing some research" she side smiled and acted like she was getting out her notes.

"B. Davis, don't you dare lie to me." Peyton insisted.

"Let's just talk about it later, ok?" Brooke asked, hinting at the change of the subject.

"I can take a hint" Peyton smiled before putting her attention back on the teacher.

Brooke looked at her friend through the corner of her eye. She hated lying to her, but she just needed to wait until the right time.

------------------------

Once the bell rang, Peyton took no time in bothering Brooke once again. Brooke sighed, hoping she would get the hint, but when that didn't work, she decided she might as well tell her.

"Ok" she began, finally getting her friend to shut up about the whole thing. "Nathan and I were not at the library"

"I knew it" Peyton smiled, pretty satisfied that she could still tell when her friend was lying.

"Congratulations Ms. Detective. You solved the first clue" Brooke rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how cheesy Peyton was sometimes.

"so what's going on?" Peyton finally asked

"I don't really know how to tell you this" Brooke began

"You and Nathan have the hots for each other" Peyton said sarcastically

Brooke just looked at her.

"I didn't want to believe it at first. Lucas kept telling me"

"Wait, Lucas knows" Brooke interrupted her

"He says its pretty obvious" Peyton admitted

Brooke still just kind of looked at her, waiting for her to say she approved or what not.

"So, are you two dating, or….?" Peyton asked

"Well, that kind of depends on you" Brooke looked at her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I told Nathan that I wouldn't be with him until I know you're okay with it." she smiled

"Brooke"

"Peyton, you mean the world to me. I would never want to do anything that would hurt you or …."

"Brooke stop" Peyton said as she placed her hands on Brooke's shoulders. "I love you, you know that?" Peyton said

Brooke looked at her in confusion.

"I hurt you really bad Brooke, and you had the heart to forgive me." Peyton smiled as Brooke smiled as well. "Of course it's ok with me, just as long as you want to and all"

Brooke nodded her head. "I like him a lot Peyton"

"Then go for it" she smiled reassuringly

"are you sure?"

"Brooke, you're my best friend. As long as you're happy, I'm happy too"

"Thanks Peyton" Brooke smiled

"There's actually something I want to ask you" Peyton muttered

"and that would be?" Brooke asked

"well, Lucas and I haven't….you know" Peyton tried to get her point across without actually saying it.

"if you're asking for my approval Peyton, I think you already know it" Brooke smiled

Peyton smiled at her.

"Who knew we would end up swapping boy toys" Brooke laughed

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle as well. Brooke reached in and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks Peyton" she whispered into her ear.

"Thanks Brooke" Peyton whispered back.

---------------------------

Peyton plopped on the bed next to Lucas. She began kissing his neck as he took the headphones out of his ears.

"nice to see you too" he smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders. "good day?" he asked sarcastically

"let's just say I'm not too worried about Brooke anymore" Peyton smiled as she leaned up and planted a kiss on Lucas' lips. She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her back with his hand.

"this year has been amazing" Peyton smiled.

"yeah it has" Lucas whispered. He looked down at her as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you Peyton Sawyer."

She stared at him for a second and then leaned up and gave him another kiss, this time a little more passionately. He rolled her over so he was now on top of her. As they continued to kiss, she began running his hands down her body, making their way to the hem of her shirt. This time, she didn't flinch or shutter at his touch. He looked in her eyes, seeing that she wasn't pushing him away this time. Her eyes gave him the "go ahead" nod he needed to continue. He pulled at the hem of her shirt until it was lying on the floor next to the bed. Soon his shirt was lying next to it. He came back down on her and deepened his kiss with his tongue. He just couldn't believe that she was actually ready. It must have been a good day after all.

------------------------------

As soon as Brooke walked in the door she ran up to Nathan and jumped in his arms. He caught her as she began to leave kisses on his neck and then onto his lips.

"Nice….to…..see…..you….too…." he said between kisses.

"what? Are you all of a sudden not interested?" she questioned him as she slowly fell out of his arms.

"No, I just. I didn't think you would actually be ready tonight?" he admitted

"I am Brooke Davis you know" she smiled

"yeah, but the Brooke Davis I've been sneaking around in closets with said she wasn't ready to be with me"

"So what, that cant change in a day?" she teased him.

He looked at her for a moment and then leaned down and gave her a kiss, deepening it with his tongue. She swung her arms around his neck as he picked her up once more. He twirled her around as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed, removing his shirt in the process. She soon removed hers as well. He just stared at the beauty that lied beneath him. She was utterly amazing and so stunningly beautiful. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He laid down on her and continued to kiss her.

-------------------------

Peyton breathed heavily as he thrust on top of her. She was so happy, to finally be with Lucas, it was beautiful. He collapsed on top of her, and then rolled on his side, allowing, her to cuddle up next to him.

"I love you Lucas Scott" she whispered in his ear. He kissed the top of her head as they fell asleep together.

---------------------

Nathan pulled down the rest of her clothes, so now she was completely naked underneath him. She was so beautiful.

He looked her in the eyes one more time before pushing inside her. She moaned at the first thrust. He kissed her lips to try to silence her. She clawed at his back as he continued to move. At first she had been worried that he wouldn't compare to Lucas, or that she couldn't feel for him like she had felt for Lucas. But in this moment, she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. A piece of her hair fell onto her face. Nathan took one of his fingers and slowly tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him as he did so, and he couldn't help but smile back. He fell on top of her when they were finished, both of them breathing heavily.

"I love you Brooke" he whispered into her ear. At first, she didn't think she heard him correctly. Could he really love her already? Did she love him back?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks guys for all the amazing love. I'm sorry for the small cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but I just couldnt resist. Please continue to R&R! they mean the world. So without further ado...

**Chapter 7**

"I love you Brooke" he whispered into her ear. At first, she didn't think she heard him correctly. Could he really love her already? Did she love him back?

She looked over at him, and he smiled at her.

"It's ok if you cant say it yet. I just wanted to let you know" he smiled as he kissed the top of her. She smiled next to him. How could she not love him. He was so sweet to her. But she just couldn't say it for some reason.

-------------------------------

"first game tonight, are you excited?" Peyton asked as her and Brooke lied on the grass outside.

"Yeah I am" she said softly. Peyton got up on one elbow and looked at her friend.

"What's the matter?" she immediately asked

"Nothing" Brooke tried to convince her

"Haven't you learned by now that I can tell when you're lying?" Peyton laughed

"it never huts a girl to try" Brooke side-smiled

"so spill"

"well I told you about Nathan and I"

"yeah" Peyton answered

"well last night, we…." Brooke tried to hint at it

"Gotcha" Peyton laughed. The old Brooke would have bragged like crazy after she had sex, but this time, she was so cautious, and it made Peyton laugh. She was glad that her friend was maturing.

"well, afterwards….he said he loved me" Brooke admitted

"oh. Wow" Peyton answered

"yeah"

"well what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. Peyton, don't you think it's a little early for that. I mean he just lost his wife for goodness sake" Brooke stammered

"Yeah but I know Nathan, the new Nathan. And I don't think he would say something he didn't mean."

"I know. But I just think it's a little early"

"How do you feel though?" Peyton asked

"I mean I could love him. He's so sweet to me Peyton. I just….." she trailed off

"what?"

"the last person I said I loved was Lucas, and that really didn't go so well" Brooke smiled. Peyton put her head down.

"Yeah, my bad on that one" she said as she looked at Brooke. The two of them just laughed. "but that doesn't mean every guy you say you love is going to do the same thing"

"I know. I'm just being silly aren't I?"

"kind of" Peyton smiled "just follow your heart" she winked as she lied back down to get some more sun before they had to go to the game.

------------------------------------

"good evening ladies and gentlemen" Mouth's voice came over the loud speaker. "the first game of the season will begin shortly" he finished.

Inside the locker room, the team was getting a lecture before the game.

"Ok boys. For you seniors, this is your last year to make a make a name at this school. Just play smart and we might just be able to do something" Whitey smiled

The boys got off of the benches and huddle together.

"Come on guys. Lets start this season off right" Nathan screamed

The boys clapped their hands to get pumped up as they began to walk up to the court.

As they ran by the cheerleaders, both boys looked at their significant other. Both Brooke and Peyton smiled as they continued on.

"He hates me" Brooke whined

"he doesn't hate you" Peyton laughed. Sometimes Brooke just didn't have a clue.

"yes he does"

"Just tell him how you feel"

"I cant"

"why?"

"Because then it will be true"

"what will be?"

Just then the buzzer went off to signal the start of the game. Brooke turned her attention to the game and ignored Peyton's last question. She began to cheer as the boys' names were announced and they ran on the court.

Nathan jumped as high as he could to retrieve the ball at the beginning of the game. He tipped it off to Lucas who ran down the court. He dribbled as he looked for an open man. He passed it to Nathan who shot a three-pointer.

"And with that, the ravens are up by three with just 10 seconds into the game" Mouth announced as the crowd went wild.

--------------------------------------

"great game babe" Peyton smiled as she leaned up and gave Lucas a kiss.

"thank you. Do I get a reward for my awesomeness" he smiled

"we'll see" she laughed as she gave him another kiss. They began to walk out of the gym when she turned around.

"What?" he asked her

"I was just making sure Brooke was ok, but I guess he left already" she said, turning back around to leave

"why wouldn't she be ok?"

"I have no idea" Peyton chuckled. Lucas wrapped his arm around her as they left the gymnasium.

---------------------------------------

Nathan walked into the apartment to find Brooke standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She simply had a sheer robe on. He couldn't help but smile.

"I looked for you after the game" he said as he dropped his stuff by the door.

"I wanted to beat you home" she smiled as they moved closer together. "listen Nathan"

"Brooke, it's really ok. I meant what I said, but I don't need you to say it back for it to be true"

"But Nathan, I do feel it, I do" she admitted as they continued to walk towards each other.

"then what is the problem."

"if I say it, it just makes it all real"

"what all real?" he asked her so confused

"Us." she said simply.

"and what is wrong with that?" he kind of chuckled.

"I loved Lucas with all my heart, I gave my heart to him, and he broke it" Brooke began to get teary-eyed

"Brooke"

"I know you're not Lucas, but it still hearts all the same. If I say it, it will mean that that love for Lucas is no longer real, and that we are truly over. And that scares me because Lucas was such a big part of my life. He changed me, just like Haley changed you. I mean, don't you feel like we're moving on rather quickly?"

"Brooke, both of them have moved on"

"I know, but if I move on, then I know it's truly over. Nathan, I never want to hurt like that again, and I don't ever want to be that vulnerable again." she almost cried

"Brooke" he walked up to her now and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, I am not Lucas. I am not going to hurt you Brooke." he smiled at her, trying to reassure her. "it hurt like hell when Haley left, but the day I realized she had moved on, I had to move on too. Or I knew I was going to die inside. Fighting for someone who doesn't want to fight for you will literally kill you. And then you moved in, and I never thought I would love someone again. But I do. Brooke, I love you, and if that means Haley and I are finally over, than I'm okay with that, because that means that you and I are finally together" he smiled at her, as she began to cry. "Brooke?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "you're perfect, you know that?" she laughed. "Nathan, I want us. I want to be with you." she smiled as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. They walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Brooke lied in his arms, tracing his arm with her fingertip. The only thing that could be heard was his breathing next to her.

"Nathan" she whispered, trying not to break the silence. When he didn't budge, she said it a little louder. "Nathan" he still didn't move.

"I love you" she whispered and curled up next to him. Nathan all of a sudden wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too" he whispered back

------------------------------

Peyton walked through the halls of school the following day when she spotted Nathan and Brooke holding hands as they maneuvered through the halls. She smiled at them as she made her way towards them.

"Hey guys" she smiled as she moved closer to Brooke. "So I see everything's ok?" she whispered in Brooke's ear

"I love him" Brooke laughed as Peyton joined with her.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked

"Brooke's mind" Peyton joked

"well that's true" Nathan laughed as Brooke playfully hit him. Peyton noticed Lucas at his locker and dismissed herself from the lovely couple.

The two of them continued down the hall as they got a lot of stares. Nathan just moved closer to Brooke and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled and he gave her a kiss as they continued to walked through the staring faces. All of a sudden Nathan stopped dead in his tracks. Brooke looked at him confused as she followed his gaze across the hall. He immediately dropped Brooke's hand from his own when he saw Haley standing across the way. Brooke looked at Nathan one last time before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks guys for all the reviews...I know this chapter probably seems like the drama is all settled, but trust me, it's not. Please continue to R&R! So, without further ado...

**Chapter 8**

Haley walked up to Nathan and side-smiled. "Hey" she said softly

"Haley, what are you doing here?" he asked very confused

"I'm back Nathan" she smiled, as she tried to reach in for a hug. Nathan pulled away from her.

"Things have changed Haley" he said sternly

"I still love you Nathan. That's why I came home"

He looked at her as the bell rang for next period. She waited for an answer, but he left her standing in the hallway.

-------------------------

"Hey there" Peyton whispered into Lucas' ear.

"hey" he smiled at her, but his smile slowly faded as he stared past her.

"Lucas?" she questioned and followed his gaze. Lucas ran down the hallway and wrapped the tiny girl in his arms.

"Oh God it's so good to see you Hales" he smiled as he continued to hug Haley.

"likewise" she smiled back. He finally placed her back down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"Is that the question of the day?" she laughed. Lucas looked at her confused. "Uh, Nathan asked me the same thing"

"oh. Guess that didn't go so well"

"Yeah, not really"

"can you blame him Hales?"

"no, not really" she admitted, a few tears in her eyes. "I guess I just thought that if I came home…"

"Everything would be okay" he finished the sentence

"yeah" she admitted

"That's not how it works Hales" he smiled at her

"how's he doing?" she asked him after a moment of silence

"pretty good"

"is he still living in the apartment"

"yup" he was about to say with Brooke, but knew that he was not going to be the one to break the news to Haley. Saved by his girlfriend, Peyton walked up to them.

"Hey" Haley said upon seeing her

"Are you back for good?" Peyton immediately asked

"Yeah" Haley nodded her head

"That's a start" Peyton said. Haley looked at her, wondering if she was mad at her or something. Just then, Peyton smiled. "we missed you Haley" Peyton said as she gave Haley a hug.

"I'm glad some people did" Haley whispered

-------------------------

Nathan walked into the apartment to find Brook sitting on the couch eating ice cream.

"I looked for you after school" he muttered as he sat down next to her

"yeah I left"

"Brooke" he said sympathetically

"Yeah I know, we're done, right?" she said sadly

"what? No" he quickly answered "why would you think that?"

"oh well maybe because my supposed boyfriend's ex-wife came back to town, and as soon as he saw her, he dropped my hand"

"Brooke"

"are you ashamed to be with me?"

"No Brooke"

"then why?"

"I don't know. I just saw her and out of instinct I did it. Brooke, I'm with you now, ok?" he said, sliding over and putting his hand on her thigh.

"No, it's not okay. Last night, you promised me you wouldn't hurt me again. And I'm guessing by the look on your face you didn't exactly tell Haley about us yet" she said as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Brooke" he said softly as he lowered his head.

She shook her head and got off the couch. "I trusted you Nathan. I believed you and I let you in" she now cried "you're just like every other guy."

"Brooke I didn't do anything"

"Not yet, it's only a matter of time before you go back to Haley."

"Brooke"

"She's your wife Nathan, that love doesn't go away as fast as you think it does"

"Brooke just stop, ok? I love you Brooke, I meant everything I said last night. Haley coming home doesn't change anything"

"Then why didn't you tell her about us?" She looked at him for an answer as he lowered his head. "things have changed. You were the one who wanted to tell the world about us, now all of sudden you're at a lost for words" she cried. She looked at him once more before she retreated to the bedroom and locked the door behind her.

--------------------------

Lucas heard a knock at the door. He walked slowly over to it and opened the door to find Haley standing in the doorway.

"Hey" he smiled as she walked in "what can I do for you"

"well, I realized after I left, the parents sold the house, so I kind of don't have a place to sleep"

"Oh" he said sadly "I guess you'll have to use your rock star status to get a hotel then wont you" he joked

"Lucas, that is so not funny" she whined

"Haley, you know you can always stay here" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her

"Thanks"

"so, I see you're with Peyton now"

"yup"

"how's that going for you?" she asked as they lied down on the bed

"Great. I really love her Hales"

"What about Brooke? I mean when you came to visit me, you were with her."

"We're just friends. When Brooke left for the summer, it was just me and Peyton, and things just kind of progressed from there I guess."

"How is Brooke? I saw her with Nathan earlier, but then she left."

"Brooke's good." Lucas responded "she probably just had somewhere else to be"

"How is she with you and Peyton dating?"

"She says she's fine with it"

"well that's good. I'd hate to see you three not be friends after everything's that happened"

"yeah" he said softly. Haley began to yawn next to him. "I really missed you Hales"

"I missed you too Lucas." she whispered as they soon fell asleep.

---------------------

The following day at lunch, Nathan was sitting at a table when Haley walked over and sat down next to him.

"Nathan" she began "I'm sorry for ambushing you yesterday. I should have called or something"

"Haley. It's not that I didn't miss you"

She sighed thankfully.

"But like I said, things have changed"

"I know they have Nathan. But that doesn't mean we cant try to make it work again"

All of a sudden Brooke walked onto the courtyard and saw them sitting together. Nathan looked over at her and then back at Haley.

"Haley, I have to go" he said quickly as he got up and walked over towards Brooke. As he reached her, he pulled one of her stray hairs behind her ear.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" she asked

"Being different from all the other guys" he smiled as he leaned down and kissed Brooke. He pulled her in closer as they continued to kiss, the whole time, Haley watched from the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews. I told you there would still be some drama, but again, there's a happy ending. I REALLY like this chapter so I hope you guys do too. Please continue to R&R, so without further ado...

**Chapter 9**

"Nathan" she began "I'm sorry for ambushing you yesterday. I should have called or something"

"Haley. It's not that I didn't miss you"

She sighed thankfully.

"But like I said, things have changed"

"I know they have Nathan. But that doesn't mean we cant try to make it work again"

All of a sudden Brooke walked onto the courtyard and saw them sitting together. Nathan looked over at her and then back at Haley.

"_Haley, I have to go" he said quickly as he got up and walked over towards Brooke. As he reached her, he pulled one of her stray hairs behind her ear._

"_Nathan, what are you doing?" she asked_

"_Being different from all the other guys" he smiled as he leaned down and kissed Brooke. He pulled her in closer as they continued to kiss, the whole time, Haley watched from the table. _

Nathan wished more than anything his body would move, and he could walk over to Brooke and do that. He wished that he could just tell Haley goodbye and kiss Brooke in front of her, but that problem was, he couldn't. He couldn't just walk over there and pretend that everything was going to be okay.

"Nathan?" Haley questioned as she followed his gaze toward Brooke

"Haley, things have changed, but I cant pretend that I don't love you anymore, because that would be a lie"

"Nathan"

"you told me it was over. You called me and said that we were finished" he looked back at Haley, tears evident in his eyes. Brooke continued to watch them from a distance.

"Nathan I was hurt and"

"I know Haley, but I thought we were over"

She looked at him confused.

"are you seeing someone else?" she questioned him

He looked at her, contemplating telling her the truth or telling a lie. "I never thought I could care about someone again after you Hales." she began to cry, knowing where he was going with this. "Haley, you were the best thing that ever happened to me" she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"what does this mean?" she asked him

"I mean I still love you Hales" she cried with joy at the mention of this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then slowly reached his lips with her own. With this, Brooke had enough. She stormed off of the court yard, tears in her eyes. He was just like every other guy.

Nathan pulled Haley away as she looked at him confused. "Just because I love you, does not mean we are together" he said hurt "there is someone else I care very much about"

"Nathan"

"We were done Hales, and I and my heart moved on" he said slowly as he rose from the table and walked away.

-------------------------

Brooke finally reached the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. She fell upon the floor and began crying. Why did she let him in, only to get hurt again. Why did she keep believing that there were guys out there that actually cared about her? She heard a knock at the door and wiped her eyes as she stood up. Peyton walked in and noticed the puffiness of Brooke's eyes.

"Brooke?" she questioned

"He's just like every other guy Peyton" she began to cry all over again

"Oh Brooke" Peyton said as she embraced her friend. Brooke began sobbing on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry"

"Why me? Huh? How come every time I keep falling for the guys who like to break hearts?"

"In defense of all those guys, I don't think they like to break hearts. I simply think that they're just clueless about what they want."

"But why do I have to be hurt in the process of them figuring it out"

"Because you're the only with a heart who cares. You fall for those who are hurt and broken because you have the biggest caring heart of all."

"My stupid heart" Brooke complained and Peyton couldn't help but chuckle a little. Brooke smiled as she pulled away from the embrace and wiped her eyes.

"are you gonna be ok?" Peyton asked her

Brooke nodded her head. "I think so"

"Good" Peyton said as she wiped Brooke's cheek.

-------------------------

"Is everything ok?" Lucas asked as Peyton came out of the bathroom

"I think so" Peyton sighed "what is going on with the Scott family and Brooke Davis" she added. Lucas looked at her pathetically "sorry, but it's true" she admitted

Lucas shrugged it off. "How does she know Nathan and Haley are back together anyways?"

"She said she saw them kiss"

"already? She's only been back a day"

"well, that's what she said"

"Maybe she just saw them wrong"

"how do you wrongly see someone kiss someone?" Peyton asked jokingly

"I don't know. I was just saying" Lucas smiled. Peyton leaned into his arms and gave him a kiss

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you too" he smiled back

------------------------

"have you guys seen Brooke?" Nathan asked in class

"Last I saw her she was in the bathroom" Peyton answered

"What is going on?" Lucas asked him

"I think she may have witnessed something she shouldn't have" Nathan admitted

"like kissing Haley" Peyton added

"So she did see that"

Peyton nodded her head. "what were you thinking?" she asked him

"I was trying to tell her that I was with Brooke"

"So you kissed her?" Lucas asked half laughing

"I never said it was easy" Nathan admitted "I have to talk to her"

"I think you're gonna have to do more than talk to her" Peyton cut in

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think Brooke's sick of just words. She needs to know that you actually care about her"

"How do I do that?"

"That's for you to figure out" Both Peyton and Lucas smiled at him.

"Thanks guys" He smiled back, resting back in his chair. How the hell was he going to prove to Brooke that he cared about her? He was going to try talking first, that was for sure.

---------------------------

"Brooke we need to talk" he began as she walked into the bathroom.

"Nathan, you cant be in here" she replied

"Yeah well. Sue me" he smiled "listen"

"You kissed her Nathan. After you promised that everything was going to be ok"

"She kissed me, there is a difference"

"It's still a kiss" Brooke said sadly

"Brooke I was trying to tell her about us"

"What is stopping you?"

"I don't know. She just has this way of making me fall in love with her every time I see her"

"Well that's just perfect for me. Why are you telling me this exactly?"

"Because I'm trying. I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I want to be with you Brooke Davis"

"I'm really sick of hearing it Nathan"

"What does that mean?"

"I mean actions speak a lot louder than words" she half-smiled at him before she left the bathroom.

------------------------------

Brooke shuffled into Peyton's bedroom and flopped on the bed as she let out a sigh. Peyton looked over at her and laughed. "What's wrong with Brooke now?" she asked

"Brooke has no where to sleep" she looked pitifully at her friend.

"So now I guess it's Peyton's prerogative to find Brooke a place to stay" Peyton laughed

"can we stop speaking in third person, it's really starting to confuse me" Brooke whined.

"Brooke, you know you can always stay here"

"Thanks Peyton" Brooke smiled

"But you know you're gonna have to work it out sooner or later"

"I'll take later" Brooke smiled

-----------------------

Nathan sat on the couch by himself, taking in the silence around him. It was a Thursday evening, and right now him and Brooke would be watching Grey's Anatomy, it had become a ritual for them. And although Nathan didn't quite get the amusement from the show, he watched it because Brooke had wanted him to.

He had to get her back. She made his world complete. She filled it with laughter, and fun, and love. He had to prove to her that she was who he wanted. He sat up the rest of the night planning the perfect way.

--------------------------

In class the following day, Nathan looked over at Brooke, who was clearly ignoring him. He then looked at Haley, who wasn't ignoring him. Here was his chance to prove to everyone how he felt about Brooke. He raised his hand.

"Can I please go to the bathroom?" he asked

He hurried out of the classroom and up to the principle's office.

"Mr. Turner, there's a fight going on in the boy's bathroom" he claimed as the Principle hurried out of the office. Nathan walked up to the microphone and turned the on button.

"can I have everyone's attention please" he began, shaking his nerves aside.

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Haley looked around the classroom very confused. Principle Turner stopped abruptly in the hall.

"I have some news I would like to share with everyone" he continued. He grabbed the microphone as he began walking down the hall. "see, there's this girl that I'm completely in love with, and I was told I don't know how to prove that to her." he continued, making his way down the hall. Principle Turner began to make his way back to his office.

"She makes me laugh when she does the most stupidest things. She has this insane way of reasoning, when she's upset, she eats and eats a lot of ice cream." some of the students in the classroom began to laugh. Brooke lowered her head in embarrassment.

"The most ridiculous thing of all is that she forces me to watch this stupid TV show every Thursday night. I mean, who watches shows for drama when lives are already drama-filled."

All of a sudden he appeared in the doorway, the microphone in his hand.

"Most of all, she's the kindest, most sweetest person you'll ever meet. She has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen, and she puts it out there for everyone to see." he smiled at her as she lifted her head and looked at him. He moved closer to her seat as he switched the microphone off.

"most importantly, she taught me how to love again" he reached his hand down, waiting for her to join his. She reluctantly placed her hand in his and he pulled her up.

"You once told me that I was just like every other guy Brooke. But the thing is, I don't want to be like every other guy. I want to be the guy that sweeps you off your feet. I want to be the guy that makes you fall in love with me over and over. I want to be the guy that you turn to when life is hard. Most importantly, I want to be the guy that isn't ashamed to love you Brooke, because there is nothing embarrassing about you."

Brooke smiled at him as the rest of the class continued to stare at them. "I love you Brooke Davis." he smiled at her.

"I love you too" she replied softly as he leaned in and touched her lips with his own. Peyton and Lucas looked at each other and smiled. Nathan wrapped his arms around her lower back as he continued to kiss her.

"alright class, can we please get back to something that's actually important" the teacher began. Nathan finished his kiss and sat back down, the whole time smiling at Brooke. Haley looked over at the two of them and saw the love that they now shared. She wasn't angry, she couldn't be. They were over. It wasn't his fault that he had moved on. She was just crushed that she had allowed him to slip away. At least she knew the truth now.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry guys for the lack in an update. It's just I was in a horseback riding accident and then was working for me, so. I've had this chapter written for a while now but like I said, just couldnt get it up. I hope you like this chapter, because I really like it. Please continue to R&R because they mean everything. So, without further ado...

**Chapter 10**

"You're really something special you know that" Brooke smiled as they walked into the apartment.

"Yeah I know" Nathan shrugged his shoulders

"I'm sorry I classified you as every other guy"

"It's ok. It gave me the chance to actually fight for you" he smiled as he bent down and passionately kissed her soft lips.

"so do you want to go out tonight?" she asked him eagerly

"I don't think so" he said plainly as he sat down on the couch

"and why not?"

"because it's Thursday and Grey's Anatomy is on" he smiled

"Why Mr. Scott, are you getting obsessed with the show"

"No" he tried to reassure her "I just know how much you love the show"

"yeah ok" she laughed as she played with his ear with her mouth.

"That's not fair." he smiled

"I never play fair" she whispered. He pulled her over the back of the couch and laid her down beneath him. He smiled at her as he pushed a stray hair from her eyes.

"I love you Brooke"

"I love you too" she smiled as he leaned down and began kissing her.

--------------------------------

Lucas came home to find Haley packing her clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked her

"I'm leaving Lucas" she said sadly as she continued to pack

"What? Why?"

"Because Nathan's moved on" she said as she wiped an escaped tear away from her cheek.

"Haley" Lucas said sympathetically

"It's fine Luke. I'm not upset"

"Clearly" he said, laughing a little

"That wasn't suppose to be funny" she said setting down her bag. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to Lucas. He immediately wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"You know, Nathan isn't the only reason to have come back. I miss you Hales" he said as she rested his head upon hers.

"I know Luke. I miss you so much"

"So then stay" he begged her

"I cant. As much as I love Tree Hill. It would just be too hard to stay." she said softly

"You can do it Hales. I understand it would be hard but you have to stay. Where else are you going to go?" he asked her. She had just come back, and he wasn't near ready to let her go again.

She sniffed as she tried to catch herself from crying. "My plane leaves tomorrow afternoon. I'm gonna meet my parents in Atlanta and we're gonna go from there"

"Haley. It's our senior year. We were suppose to do this together."

"You have Peyton now" she smiled

"Haley"

"I didn't mean it like that." she said as she wiped a stray tear. "what I meant was that you're not gonna be alone if I leave."

"It's not the same. I love Peyton, but she's not you. She's not the person I grew up with."

"I know Lucas" she pulled out of his grasp and walked to the other side of the room. "can we talk about something else. I don't really feel like crying my last night in Tree Hill"

"ok" he agreed. He stood up and walked to his closet as he pulled out two sweatshirts. "let's go get ice cream and sit at the river court, like old times" he smiled handing her the sweatshirt.

"Thanks" she smiled as she took it from his hands.

---------------------------------------

"I can not believe they did that" Brooke screamed at the TV. "how could George cheat on his wife like that."

"and with Izzie none the less. They're suppose to be best friends" Nathan added. Brooke looked over at him shocked. "What?" he questioned

"I do believe you like this show" she smiled at him

"I do not. I just watch it because you like it"

"Liar" she smiled as she curled up in his arms. They lied there for a minute, her in his arms, him playing with her hair. "Nathan" she asked after a while

"yeah"

"do you regret being with me?"

"what? Of course not"

"now just listen a minute. What if Haley wouldn't have left on tour. Would you ever have developed feelings for me?"

"probably not" he said truthfully

"than how cant you regret being with me? When Haley came back you two could have been together." He turned her around so that they were now facing each other.

"Brooke. I've said it many of times. I love you. Haley left on tour, and I developed feelings for you. And I can honestly say if she wouldn't have, I don't think we would be lying here today. So in a way, that's why I'm thankful she did leave. I don't regret the decisions I've made. Is that enough reassurance." he smiled at her.

"I never doubted you loved me. I think you proved that earlier today." she smiled at him "I was just curious if you had regrets with how things worked out with Haley

"I mean I would love for us to be friends but"

"it's hard"

"yeah"

"Yeah I know what you mean" she half-smiled

"you and Lucas"

"and Peyton. I mean I love her to death, but things are definitely not the same."

"I understand"

"We are pretty messed up" she laughed

"Yeah well, at least we can be messed up together" he smiled as he wrapped her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Brooke giggling the whole way.

--------------------------------------

"Thanks Luke" Haley smiled as they lied together on the court. They hadn't done this in years. Just the two of them, lying in the middle of the court, eating ice cream, the wind blowing through their hair. It was perfect.

"anytime" he smiled. They watched the stars fade in and out about them through the clouds.

"so you're happy with Peyton?" she asked him

"yeah" he smiled "I really love her"

"I'm glad you two finally gave it a shot"

"yeah"

"so tell me" he began "how was the tour. I mean we really never talked about it"

"It was great. I mean there's nothing like standing on stage with hundreds of eyes upon you. I mean its scary as hell, but so exciting at the same time. After the first note is out, there's no turning back, and I basically just got to sing my soul out every night."

"do you regret leaving?"

She turned her head to face him. "just between you and I" she stated "yeah"

"Hales"

"don't get me wrong, following me dream was amazing. But losing the love of my life was a far worse fate." she said as she turned her head back toward the stars. Lucas looked at her for a minute longer and then back toward the stars as well.

"I'm really gonna miss you Hales. You're my best friend. And you always will be."

----------------------------------------------

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked in the middle of class the following day

"didn't you hear" Peyton whispered. Brooke shook her head "she's leaving this afternoon"

"What?"

"yup" Brooke turned around in her seat. She couldn't let Haley leave without even talking to her. Brooke raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Davis"

"can I please go to the bathroom?"

"Fine" the teacher answered as Brooke quickly left the room. She walked past the bathroom and out the school doors to the parking lot.

Brooke knocked on Lucas' all-too-familiar door. Haley opened it and stared at her stunned.

"I couldn't let you leave like this"

"Brooke I'm not angry."

"It's just me Haley. You don't have to lie anymore"

"Brooke. I'm not lying. I'm not angry."

"I should have called you or something" Brooke began to stammer

"Yeah cause that would have been a lot easier to find out that way. I think I'll take the embarrassing moment of finding out along with the whole school" Haley said sarcastically

"I get it. No way is easy" Haley nodded her head in a 'duh' like fashion. "Haley, I know what it feels like on the other side and I never wanted to do it to you. I thought it was over between you guys. I never would have done it if it wasn't"

"I understand Brooke. And that's why I'm not mad ok?" Haley said trying to reassure her.

"ok" Brooke nodded her head. She opened her arms inviting Haley to give her one last hug. Haley reluctantly followed suite, smiling as she did so. "I'm gonna miss you Haley"

"Just take care of him" Haley whispered. Brooke shook her head in silence.

----------------------------------------

"has anyone seen Brooke?" Nathan asked after the bell rang.

"I think she went to see Haley" Peyton answered

"Why?"

"Because she's leaving and I guess she wanted to say goodbye."

"wait what?"

"Haley's leaving" Lucas answered

"why?"

Both Lucas and Peyton just looked at him.

"Was she going to tell me?"

"probably not"

"what time?" he frantically asked

"in about an hour" Lucas responded. Nathan quickly ran past them. He passed Brooke in the parking lot and she just let him go. She knew he needed to do this.

-------------------------

He quickly pulled up to the airport and hurried inside, frantically looking for Haley. He spotted her standing in line to security.

"Haley" he shouted

She turned around to see him running toward her.

"Nathan what are you doing here?"

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, panting heavily

"Nathan I have to go"

"why?" he asked. She looked at him and back at the line. She stepped out to talk to him.

"Because I have to Nathan. You've clearly moved on. There's nothing left for me in Tree Hill"

"Haley please don't leave because of me"

"Nathan, it's fine. You love her, I understand. I couldn't expect you to wait for me forever."

"yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to leave. You could stay and we could"

"be friends" she finished his sentence

"yeah" he nodded his head

"that would be too hard and too weird. I just think this is the best thing"

"but I don't want you to go"

"Nathan please stop" she was now getting teary-eyed. "you have Brooke now, and she's wonderful for you."

"But I want you too"

She began to cry a little. Nathan pulled her into a big hug. She cried into him.

"Haley I've missed you. I don't want to see you go again"

"I know. I've missed you so much Nathan."

"Then please stay" he begged her, tears forming in his eyes as well.

"I would love to Nathan. I would love to."

"then do it"

She pulled out of his embrace and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Nathan if I say, it would be like our marriage ending would be a joke. If I stayed, then I shouldn't have left in the first place." she said softly as she turned to go through security. "I love you Nathan. And I always will. Just remember that." she half-smiled.

Nathan watched as she walked away for the last time. It all just seemed so surreal. This couldn't be happening to him again. He loved Brooke, but he loved Haley too. And he wished more than anything she would just stay.

"I love you Haley" he shouted. She turned around tears streaming down her face. She half-smiled again before she turned around and continued on. Nathan watched until he could no longer see her. He slowly turned around and walked out of the airport, tear stains visibly on his cheeks.

----------------------------------

He walked into the apartment and sat down next to Brooke. He fell upon her and began crying. He laid there as she began rubbing his head, consoling him. She held him as he cried through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks guys for all the reviews. I know it was sad, but hopefully it will get better : ) I hope you like it and please continue to R&R. Without further ado...

**Chapter 11**

_1 week later_

"I cant believe she actually left" Peyton said to Lucas. They sat at the lunch table watching as Nathan sat a little ways away.

"I know."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah. I really do"

"how do you think him and Brooke are doing since she came back?"

"I don't know. Brooke and I don't really talk as much as we used to"

Peyton looked at him a little sad.

"You miss that don't you?"

He looked over at her. "yeah, I do"

"sorry about that" she felt a little guilty. She couldn't help it. Ever since they got together, Brooke and Lucas hadn't really been friends.

"Peyton don't be ridiculous. This is definitely not your fault"

"I know. But I still feel a little guilty."

"how do you think Brooke feels" Lucas rolled his eyes

"about us?"

"no. about Nathan and Haley"

"Oh. I never really looked at it like that"

"it must suck."

Peyton and Lucas watched as Brooke sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. She kissed him softly on the cheek and smiled at him, receiving a small smile from him in return.

"how are you today?" she asked him compassionately

"better" he smiled at her

"you slept on the couch again last night" she faintly smiled

"yeah. I just couldn't fall asleep" he looked at her

"I understand" Brooke said sympathetically.

He looked away from her, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the conversation.

"I know it's hard right now but…." she was cut off

"hey look I just remembered I have to do something, but I'll see you last period?" he asked as he packed his stuff to leave

"yeah sure" she said shaking her head as she watched him leave her. She looked down at her lap for a minute and then noticed that Peyton and Lucas had been watching her the whole time.

----------------------------------

"Brooke wait up" Lucas shouted down the hall

She turned around to let him catch up.

"what's going on?" he asked her

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"what?" he asked her curiously

"I'm sorry Lucas but what do you expect? We haven't talked to each other for so long and all of a sudden you want me to tell you my whole life story"

"Brooke I'm still your friend"

"that's funny. Because it hasn't really felt that way" Brooke said as she began to walk away.

"Brooke" he said sadly

She turned back around and looked at him. Those gorgeous blue eyes she once loved with all her heart. "I'm sorry Lucas. I'm just a little upset but that's no reason to take it out on you" she smiled faintly

"its okay Brooke. I just want you to know that you can always come to me" he smiled at her

"Thanks Lucas" she smiled and walked away.

------------------------

Brooke waited after school for Nathan, but he never showed up. Instead, he had walked down by the river. He stared across at the court and a flood of memories came back to him. The time he taught Haley how to shoot a basketball. The moments the two of them would just go there to sit and stare at the stars. The times when she would come with him and sit there, just to watch him play. A small tear fell from his eye and landed on the wood planks below. He was sick of this feeling. He walked a little ways until he came to a place all too familiar.

"what can I get ya?" the bartender asked as Nathan took a seat on a nearby stool. The sun from the outside still shown through the windows. There were only like 3 other people in the bar, but all Nathan cared about was something to drink.

"just a beer" Nathan mumbled as the bartender checked his fake ID. A few moments later he placed a frothy mug on the counter before him. "Thanks" Nathan half-smiled

"so what brings you here so early in the day?" the bartender asked

"women" Nathan said simply

"I hear ya"

What the hell Nathan though. He figured he had nothing better to do and the bartender was obviously bored, so he decided to spill the whole story. "well, the thing is. I recently got married, and then my wife went on tour. Soon after we got a divorce and a friend of mine moved in with me" Nathan paused as he took a sip of his drink. "well shortly after that I started having feelings for her, and we ended up getting together. I really do love her. She's so amazing. But, a week or so ago, my wife came back to town, expecting things to start back up again. After telling her I was with her friend, she decided to leave again."

"ouch. Sounds pretty bad"

"yeah, but the thing is it should be simple now. I mean Haley's gone and now I can be with Brooke" The bartender looked at him confused "Haley's the wife. Brooke's the friend"

"Gotcha" the bartender nodded his head.

"but the thing is, it's not simple"

"that's because you love two women man"

"what do I do?"

"do you go back to the wife, whom you obviously really care about. Or the friend that has taken a piece of your heart?"

"yeah" Nathan replied, taking another sip

"I cant tell you what to do. All I can say is, who could you never picture your life without?"

Nathan looked at him for a moment. It never really clicked with him. Who could he never be without? Deep down he knew the answer, but wasn't really ready for anyone else to know. Especially a stranger in a bar. Nathan smiled as he finished his beer.

-----------------------------------------

Brooke plopped down on Peyton's bed, hiding her face underneath the pillow. Peyton kind of smiled at her, and slowly walked over to the bed.

"what's the matter?" she asked as she sat down next to her brunette friend.

Brooke groaned as she pulled the pillow from her face and sat up next to Peyton. "I think Nathan's still in love with Haley"

"well obviously he's still in love with her"

"yeah but I think he wants to be with her again"

"Brooke"

"you don't understand. He hasn't slept in our bed ever since she left. He wont talk about it. And sometimes I can hear him cry in the middle of the night"

"Nathan Scott?" Peyton questioned

"yeah"

"But Brooke that doesn't mean anything"

Brooke looked at Peyton. Maybe she was right. Maybe Brooke was just being too dramatic. Brooke nodded her head as she realized that maybe he just needed some time to get over it and get back to the way things used to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of update. It's been really hard to write because of the school year coming to an end and all. But I'm doing my best. First off, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. I'm so glad you like this story. Secondly, I have some bad news. This story is coming to an end. At first I didnt know where I wanted it to end, but now I finally figured it out, and that is happening now. I'm not exactly sure how many chapter are left, probably no more than 3, but we'll see.

Please continue to R&R! I have to warn you, Nathan might seem a little out of character in this chapter but just trust me with it. So without further ado...

**Chapter 12**

Nathan fumbled into the house somewhere between 2 and 3 in the morning. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he made his way to the bedroom, only to find it completely empty. He walked over to the bed and noticed a scribbled note on the pillow.

_Slept at Peyton's. See you tomorrow._

Nathan fell against the bed an in no time was fast asleep.

--------------------

"Brooke" Brooke heard her name called as she was walking down the hallway. She turned around to find Lucas' running toward her.

"hey Luke" she semi-smiled

"don't look so thrilled"

"No, it's not that" she smiled wider "I was just hoping it was Nathan. Have you seen him today?"

"No I haven't" Lucas pretended to look around the halls

"whatever" she waved her hand "so what can I do for you" she turned her attention toward him

"well as you know, tomorrow is Peyton's 18th birthday"

"yeah I know"

"well, I want to plan something really special for her"

"and you need my help"

"well considering you're her best friend and no one can throw a party better than Brooke Davis, I figured I could use your special touch."

"I'd be glad to help you" she smiled. "well let's see here. Obviously we have to have a party of some kind. But I'm sure you would also like your privacy as well" she winked at him

"yes"

"hmmm" she pondered "let me think about if and I'll talk to you later in the day" she smiled as the bell rang for next period

"Sounds good. Thanks Brooke"

"anytime" she called over her shoulder as she headed for class.

-----------------------

Nathan slowly opened his eyes and turned over on his side. He rubbed the throbbing headache now forming on each temple. He looked over at the alarm clock and realized that it was 11:00.

"shit" he muttered as he tried to get out of bed, only to fall back down again. "what the hell happened last night?" he questioned himself. He rolled off the side of the bed and managed to shuffle to his feet. He fumbled to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

--------------

"Lucas" Brooke called, trying not to be too loud to catch Peyton's attention as well.

"did you think of something?" he asked her eagerly

"well, I was thinking we could have a party at Tric and try to get one of her bands to play"

"Brooke, that's an amazing idea."

"what can I say?" she smiled devilishly "but I'm not done. I know you'll probably want to add your romantic touch to it, but my parents are obviously gone somewhere, but my dad's boat is still here. So I thought after the party, you two could take a romantic night cruise" she smiled

He looked at her. "Thank you Brooke. I love it" and he moved closer to her and gave her a hug. She was startled by it at first, but then welcomed the warm embrace.

"your quite welcome Lucas Scott" she whispered into his ear.

"so what band did you have in mind?" Lucas asked her

"that Lucas Scott, is a surprise" she winked at him before walking away.

---------------

"Nathan Scott" Brooke called as she slammed the door shut behind her. He came walking out of the bedroom, holding his ears.

"not so loud" he managed to say

"are you drunk?" she questioned him

"just a little bit hung over" he smiled as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer

"there you go. That'll help" she said sarcastically as she pointed at the beer.

He smiled at her as he opened it and took a swig. "ahhh" he said as he swallowed

"why are being like this?" she asked

"like what?"

"like an ass. I've been nothing but supportive of your drinking habits lately"

"who asked you too" he yelled back at her

She stared at him for a sec, a tear forming in her eye. "fine. I'll just come back when you're a little less drunk" she said before turning to leave

"don't bother"

"what the hell is that suppose to mean"

He took another swig of beer. "it means we're done" he said plain and simple. A tear fell from her eye down her cheek.

"Nathan"

"I still love her Brooke."

Brooke looked into his eyes, trying to see where all this was coming from. But all she could see was pain and anger. Nathan could tell he just hurt her pretty bad.

"Brooke" he began "I didn't mean that"

She turned around and opened the door. "I trusted you Nathan, with my heart." she cried "this is not the same guy I fell in love with" she looked at him before slamming the door behind her.

"damn it" he yelled at himself as he threw the beer against the door. He didn't mean anything he had said. He was just pissed and angry and well, drunk, and she happened to be the person he took it out on. He grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment after her. "Brooke wait" he called as he ran down the stairs as she was getting into her car.

"Just leave me alone Nathan" she cried

"I didn't mean it"

"you obviously did or you wouldn't have said it" she said fumbling with her keys in the ignition

"I was just drunk and babbling" he tired to wave it off

"I'm sick of your drunken babble Nate. I put up with it because I knew you were upset but now…..now you have to make a choice." she finished

"Brooke"

"No Nathan. You need to pick, me or Haley. I'm not gonna keep playing this game all my life. I deserve better than that. You're the one who told me that." she paused as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you Nathan Scott, more than I thought was possible. But I'll be damned if I fall for a man who loves two women again." she cried as she pulled away from him and drove away.

Nathan stared as he watched her leave. How had this gone so badly? He just sent away someone who cared about him, who was willing to love him forever. In his heart, he knew who he was meant to be with, but revealing that news to the rest of the world was proving rather difficult. Once he was sure that she was actually gone, he slowly turned and walked back to the apartment.

-------------------------

Brooke knocked on Peyton's door as she stood in the cold. But after no answer she got back in her car. Not really knowing where else to go, she drove to the all-too-familiar house. She walked up to the door and began knocking.

"Hey" she said softly as Lucas opened the door.

"Hey there" he looked at her a little confused.

"so um, Nathan and I got into a fight, and I tried Peyton's but I got no answer so…"

"you need a place to crash" he smiled at her

"yeah well, it was either here or my car" she smiled sadly

He laughed before allowing her to come in.

"Thanks" she smiled as she plopped down on the bed.

"woah, wait a minute. What makes you think you get the bed?" he asked her

"um because" she smiled teasingly him

"yeah well, you know I can never argue with you" he smiled. He began grabbing a blanket and things to go sleep on the couch when she stopped him.

"Lucas don't be stupid. You can at least sleep on the floor" she smiled

"oh geez, thanks. I feel so privileged to be allowed to sleep on my own floor" he said sarcastically

He began spreading out the blanket and pillow as Brooke climbed into the bed. They lied there for a while, neither one of them saying anything.

"Lucas?" Brooke finally questioned

"yeah"

"do ever wonder if the person you were meant to love for the rest of your life is still waiting to be found?"

"what do you mean?"

"like we haven't met them yet"

"um…I don't know. I'm a big believer that everything happens for a reason. So there is the possibility that I haven't met that person yet, but at the same time I could see myself with Peyton so…"

"yeah I guess" she said softly

"Brooke" he said after a while

"yeah"

"what happened with you and Nathan?"

She paused, not really knowing if she should say anything, if she wanted to say anything, or what she should say. Since everything happened between her and Lucas, they hadn't really tried the whole friends thing, until now. She had to admit, it was nice knowing that she could come to him, and he would always be there for her, just no romantically. And she was finally okay with that.

"you don't have to say anything if you don't want to" he said after she didn't say anything

"No, it's not that. I just don't know what to say"

"You can say anything you want to"

"well, ever since Haley came back, things have been way different. And now that she's gone, he's changed. And today," she paused, still remembering how much he had hurt her today. "today he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore. That it was over. Plain and simple. And then he said he didn't mean it so…."

"maybe he's just confused. I mean Haley was a big part of his life, and seeing her again and having her leave again was probably not the best thing in his life"

"and I know that. And I've been so supportive with him lately so that he can get through it all, but I will not be treated like that. Not again" she managed to add, making Lucas feel a little guilty. "I don't know. I still love him, but …..I just don't know" she trailed off as she turned over on her side. Lucas fell silent, not really knowing what else to say. He wanted to make her feel better, but at the same time, it wasn't really his place to do that anymore. He wasn't with Brooke. It was Nathan's job to make her pain go away. But it was his fault she was hurt in the first place. Lucas sighed, contemplating what to do.

"I'm not gonna lie Brooke. Love isn't easy. It's the most complicated and messiest thing I've ever done. And you and I are living proof of that." he chuckled slightly "but at the same time its amazing. Giving your whole heart to someone to love and protect, its scary as hell, but so rewarding. Nathan is obviously going though something right now. Maybe just give him a little space and he'll come around. It isn't going to be easy, and its going to hurt, but if you love him, maybe that's the best thing to do." he finished, hoping that she would find some comfort in any of those words. He didn't get his answer until he heard a faint snore coming from the bed. He couldn't help but laugh. Who knew little Brooke Davis could produce such an annoying sound?

----------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the lack in updates. I have been really busy, but the truth is, I'm not exactly sure where to go with this story anymore. I've simpy run out of ideas. I have a few more tnoughts, but that wont take too many more chapters, so I'm gonna go ahead and say that this story might soon be ending. I'm not 100 percent sure yet. Please continue to R&R so I know how I'm doing, and to give me any hints you might have as to what you might want to see happen. So without further ado...

**Chapter 13**

Brooke awoke to the sun shining brightly on her face. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked down at the floor and noticed empty blankets. As she neared the kitchen, she could smell breakfast, and then heard Karen's voice.

"Lucas, I thought you were with Peyton now?" his mother asked confused

"I am" Lucas answered. Brooke decided to listen to this conversation.

"Then why is Brooke in your bed?"

"Because she had no where else to go. And contrary to what people think, Brooke and I are friends"

"Ok, geez. It was just a question" his mother mocked him

"Sorry, but it just gets annoying."

"point taken. So why did she have anywhere to go?"

"Nathan and her got into a fight"

"is she okay?"

"I hope so" Brooke could hear the concern in his voice, and she loved him for it. "Nathan needs to understand what he's going to miss out on if he lets her go" he quickly added before he saw her enter the room. "hey" he smiled at her

"hey" she said embarrassed "so, I think I'm gonna go" she said as she looked around the room

"don't you want breakfast?" he asked her

"na, it's okay" she smiled as she went back to the room to leave.

-----------------------

Instead of going home however, she decided to try Peyton's once more. This time, Peyton decided to answer.

"finally" Brooke muttered as she made her way inside

"what?" Peyton asked her confused

"where were you last night?"

"sleeping, why?"

"I needed a place to crash"

"sorry" Peyton smiled

"its cool. I slept with Lucas" she smiled at her friend. Seeing the blank look on Peyton's face was priceless. "chill. He slept on the floor" Brooke added

"I wasn't worried" Peyton quickly replied

"really, well your facial expression told me differently"

"well"

"its cool Peyton. I'm just kidding."

"so why didn't you sleep at home?"

"because Nathan was an ass" Brooke answered simply as she made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"what else is new" Peyton said as she followed her

"whatever. Let's not talk about it anymore. I'm starving" she said as she poured herself some cereal.

--------------------

Nathan woke up to an empty bed. He couldn't help but feel sad. He knew who he wanted to be with, but he just had problems expressing it. But not anymore. He was going to change all of that. He was going to prove that he loved her, and only her. He quickly got out of bed and hopped in the shower. He needed to be clean and presentable.

---------------

"I need 600 roses please" Nathan ordered at the local flower shop.

"what color?" the clerk asked

"all red" he answered "and do you know where I can purchase a lot of candles?"

"any of the local shops should have candles" the man answered

"Okay, well what time should I be back for the flowers?"

"around 5"

"ok" Nathan answered as he made his way out of the shop.

-----------------

Brooke opened the door slowly, hoping not to wake him if he was still sleeping. She noticed the house was dark and empty. She let out a sigh of relief as she put her things down on the counter. That's when he noticed the ticket. One plane ticket New York. To see Haley. It was over. He was leaving, and there was nothing she could do about it. She set the ticket back down and ran out of the house. She couldn't be there anymore.

---------------

"Mr. Scott, I'm sorry, but we don't have that many candles." the lady said

"well then how many do you have?" he asked her, completely annoyed by her incompetence.

"75" she replied

"that's fine. I would like them all please" he said quickly. The woman did as she was asked.

----------------

"Hey babe" Lucas smiled as Peyton walked into his room.

"hey to you too" she smiled as she fell on top of him. She smiled as their lips met. "I missed you" she whispered

"I missed you too baby" he smiled as she rolled over next to him. He kissed the side of her face as she snuggled up close to him.

"I heard you had your other girlfriend over last night" she teased

"yeah, well what can I say?" he smiled teasingly

"Lucas Scott" Peyton hit him playfully

He laughed as he turned to tickle her. Soon the pair of them were rolling around playfully fighting each other. It ended with Peyton on top, pinning him to the bed.

"I win" she smiled as she leaned down and gave him another kiss.

----------------------

"Hello?" Brooke answered her phone

"hey" Nathan said softly

"yes" she said coldly

"can you meet me at home around 6?" he asked "there's something I need to tell you"

Brooke could only imagine how the conversation would go.

_Brooke I'm really sorry. But I love Haley, and tonight I'm getting on a plane and leaving Tree Hill to be with her._

"whatever" she managed to reply

"Great" Nathan answered as he hung up the phone. She was glad one of them was excited.

-----------------------

Once 6 o'clock made its way, Brooke grudgingly made her way home. She slowly opened the door to find no lights turned on. However, there were about 50 or so candles lit around the house.

"I guess he wants to be as sweet as possible before he leaves" she said sarcastically aloud.

She also noticed the millions of rose petals lying across the floor, a path leading to the bedroom. She followed it curiously, opening the door slowly.

Once inside, she noticed that it was empty.

"Great, he's not even here. Maybe Haley's coming here and this is all for the two of them" she sighed as she sat down on the bed.

All of a sudden she heard some awful noise coming from outside. She could tell it was someone singing. Someone who probably shouldn't be singing, due to the fact that they were pretty awful. She walked to the window and parted the curtains. That's when she noticed that it was him. She opened the window very confused.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

A few tears began to gather in her eyes as a wide smile spread across her face. She put her hand to her heart as she listened to the words coming from his mouth. All of a sudden, his lack of singing abilities didn't really matter.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry I ever made you doubt that I didn't love you. I'm not really good at the whole romantic thing, but I do know what I feel in my heart. And trust me when I say, I could never love someone as much as I love you." he shouted up to her. She could help but smile wider. "well say something" he urged her

She gather herself and screamed down to him. "why don't you come up here before you wake up the whole neighborhood" He smiled at her before running upstairs.

She walked out of the bedroom and met him in the living room. They stared at each other for a moment as both of them began to smile.

"I love you Brooke Davis"

"I love you Nathan Scott"

They walked closer together as Brooke leaped up into Nathan's arms as their lips met. The sensation she felt throughout her body was amazing. He carried her through the house and into the bedroom where he carefully laid her down on the bed. He deepened their kiss as he laid on top of her.

He backed away from her for a minute as he took off his shirt, and she took hers off as well. He stared at the beautiful woman beneath him, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was the one for him. She made him smile. She was utterly gorgeous. And she had the biggest heart he ever saw.

"What?" she smiled as he continued to stare at her

"one more thing"

"what?" she asked again, confused as to what more he could do for her

"will you marry me?" he smiled


	14. Chapter 14

Ok first off, I'm so sorry for the delay. The truth is, I didnt really know how to continue, and I didnt want to just write something and give you crap. So, I worked hard, and really thought about where I want this story to continue, and hopefully it will still interest you : ) This chapter isnt the longest, but I promise the next one will be. Next chapter will be a Halloween theme, and its kind of gonna be like the show, but different. There is going to be a performer, and I have in my mind who I want it to be, but I'm letting it up to you guys. In your reviews, if you guys are still interested in the story : ), leave who you would like to perform at the party and I'll take it into consideration. Okay, I think that's everything. Please continue to R&R. So without further ado...

**Chapter 14**

"what?" she asked a little louder

"will you marry me?"

"Nathan are you being serious right now?" she laughed a little at his intentions

"yes"

"Nathan we cant get married"

"and why not?"

"um because we're still in high school" she stated the obvious as she moved from underneath him.

"so, that doesn't mean anything"

Brooke looked at him. She knew he was going to mention his relationship with Haley, but then opted out. She sighed. "Nathan, I understand after everything we've been through that you might feel a little obligated to do this, but it's not necessary. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and that should be enough for now" she said sadly, looking deep in his eyes.

He stared back at her. How could he not love her? He nodded his head in agreement. "I guess I just let my feelings get in the way" he smiled faintly, happy when she returned with a smile of her own. She leaned into him and kissed him passionately. They laid down together, his body giving her the warmth she needed. His tongued graced her bottom lip as she allowed it entrance. He caressed her curves as they deepened their kiss.

----------------

"Brooke I need to talk to you" Peyton muttered as they walked into first period.

"what's the matter P. Sawyer. Lucas not keeping you satisfied. Well that's too bad, you can't have Nathan back" Brooke smiled wide, showing off her classy dimples.

"haha, real funny" Peyton mocked. Brooke could sense the urgency in her voice as well as the sincerity in her eyes.

"what's the matter" Brooke now asked full of concern.

"I'm late" Peyton whispered. Brooke just stared at her, unsure of how she should be feeling. After Brooke didn't say anything Peyton whispered it again.

"are you sure?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded her head. "well, do you know if…." Peyton shook her head no. "then that's what we should do, we'll go after school" Peyton nodded again before the teacher glared in their direction. Peyton turned back around in her seat, leaving Brooke to ponder. She wasn't upset in the way that she was jealous of Peyton and Lucas, because she had Nathan now, and was so over Lucas. She was just, flabbergasted.

-------------------

Brooke and Peyton drove to the general store in silence, neither one of them wanting to make the realistic situation they were in a reality. They walked through the aisles in a daze, got what they came for, and drove to Peyton's house. They waited the allotted time before Peyton slowly walked back into the bathroom.

"wait" Brooke called, Peyton quickly turning back around

"what?" Peyton asked in panic

"don't you think we should discuss this before we know" Brooke said in a panic as well. The truth was, she wasn't really good in bad situations, she just kind of talked them through.

"ok, what should we talk about" Peyton said as she sat down next to her best friend

"I have no idea" Brooke said honestly

The two girls sat there in silence. Brooke placed her hand on Peyton's shaking hand, squeezing it reassuringly. That was that needed to happen for the two girls to know that the one would be there for the other, no matter what. Peyton gathered herself before walking back to the bathroom.

------------------

"Right….Left…..Front….Back…..Left…..Front…..Right" Whitey called as the boys hustled around the court. He blew his whistle, signaling the end of practice. The boys huffed in gladness as they strolled off the court. Nathan looked over at the cheer leading squad and noticed that neither Peyton nor Brooke were there.

"that's weird"

"what's weird" Lucas asked confused

"our girlfriends aren't at practice" Nathan smiled

Lucas looked over the squad. "that is weird. I hope everything's okay."

"knowing Brooke, she probably just wanted to go shopping or something" Nathan smiled causing the other Scott brother to laugh as well.

-------------------

"It's negative" Peyton screamed from the bathroom as Brooke ran into her friend. They both looked down at the test once more before forming matching smiles on their faces. "Thank God" Peyton muttered as she threw the test into the trashcan.

"ok so now that that is over with, can we please do something a little less depressing" Brooke whined

Peyton chuckled at her child-like friend. Brooke could be the most mature and grown-up person she knew, and then other times, it was like she was Brooke's babysitter. "sure" she smiled "what do you have in mind?"

"well, seeing as tomorrow is Halloween, I figured we could plan a party or something" Brooke smirked

"a party?" Peyton questioned as Brooke nodded "how big?"

"well, I was thinking of having it at Tric, so….."

"a big party then" Peyton smiled

"We could all dress up and everything. It would be so much fun" Brooke went on as the thoughts poured into her brain. "and we could have entertainment" she smiled

"and who do you want to perform at our Halloween party? Better yet, who would perform at our Halloween party?" Peyton questioned

"well you've gotten bands before P. Sawyer. I'm sure you could get them again" Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friend, and how clueless she was about booking bands. She made it seem like it was the most simplest of things out there.

"I'll see what I can do"

"yay" Brooke squealed as her smile grew wider. "so now, let's make flyers" Brooke grinned as she grabbed Peyton's arm and led her to her art supplies.

--------------------

Brooke heard the door slam shut as she bounced out of the bedroom and into her boyfriend's arms. She began to shower him with kisses as he was forced to drop the things that were in his hands.

"nice…to….see…you….too" he said in between kisses. She soon regained her footing on the ground as she continued to smile at him. "what was that for?" he asked puzzled

"just because I missed you so much" she smiled again as she walked to the stove "and because dinner was getting cold"

"dinner?" he questioned "since when do you cook?" he looked at her amazed

"since my parents cut off the allowance and I cant afford to eat out all the time" she smiled as she stirred the pot of food

"oh" he smiled as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "well then, what are we having?" he whispered into her ear as he nuzzled against her neck.

"we are having chili" she smiled as her body tensed from his touch. She rested her head upon his as he began to lightly leave kisses on her neck. "stop" she whispered as she tried to free herself.

"and why would I ever do that?" he smirked as he continued what he was doing

"because unlike you, I'm hungry and would like to eat before I work it off" she winked at him before moving to set the table. He smiled at how mature she was and how wonderful she was to him. "what?" she wondered as she noticed him smiling at her.

"you're amazing, you know that right?" he replied

"Nathan" she began to blush

"I mean it. You're utterly, and perfectly amazing" he smiled as he walked over to her and began to help her set the table.

----------------------


	15. Chapter 15

So sadly, I'm deciding to end this story. I just haven't felt the passion for it anymore, and quite frankly, I'm not sure where it would lead anymore. So thank you for all your amazing reviews and support with this story, I really did love it, but just don't see it continuing anymore. So without further ado…

**Chapter 15**

"Good morning beautiful" Nathan whispered into her ear. She sleepily opened her eyes, and immediately screamed. Nathan began to laugh hysterically.

"What the hell?" she questioned once she regained control of herself.

Nathan slipped off the werewolf mask he had put on. "Happy Halloween" he smiled at her.

She pretended to act pissed off, but soon cuddled back up next to him. "Do you know what band is playing tonight?" she questioned.

"No, I assumed you would know."

She shook her head. "Peyton hasn't told me yet." Nathan wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She sprawled her left arm over his bare chest. "You know, we could just stay here all night." She smiled seductively. "I know a few things we could do for fun."

"Oh do you?" he asked as she giggled. "Well as great as that would be, I think Peyton and Lucas would be pretty upset if we didn't show up tonight." He reasoned as she groaned in disappointment. "Maybe we can leave early" he offered.

"Okay" she rolled her eyes, as she kissed him tenderly before heading to the shower.

--

Peyton finished up the final touches of her costume just as Lucas walked into her bedroom. She immediately tried to hide it from his view.

"Why can't I see?" he pouted, plopping down on her bed.

"I want it to be a surprise Lucas Scott" she said as she hid the costume in her closet, and joined her boyfriend on her bed. She greeted him sweetly with a kiss.

"But you know what I'm going as" he continued, unsatisfied with his defeat.

"That's because you asked me what you should wear" she giggled. "It's kind of hard to not know the costume when you helped pick it out."

He rolled his eyes. "I guess." She smiled at his child like behavior. "Do you know what Brooke and Nathan's costumes are?"

"No idea. Although Brooke did ask if I had a vintage cigarette holder." Peyton smiled as Lucas gave a hint of interest. "It's Brooke Davis. She's capable of anything."

"True." He nodded his head in approval. "So who's playing tonight?" he asked.

Peyton took her gaze to the floor. Everyone wanted to know who was performing tonight. Everyone expected her to get this amazing band to perform.

"Peyton, what's the matter?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Nothing" she sighed, mustering up a smile. "I just want it to be a surprise as well." She reasoned.

--

Brooke completed her ensemble with a knotted pearl necklace that fell upon her figure with ease. She stood back to look at herself in the mirror and admire her costume. Draped across her frame was a black sheer dress that bore thousands of little strings that hung from the cloth. When she twirled, the strings would move easily around her. She wore her hair in a braided bun that fit the look of a 1920s flapper she was trying hard to be. Complete with her old fashioned cigarette holder, and black stilettos, Brooke Davis was ready for an unforgettable evening.

--

Brooke refused to tell him what she was dressing as. But he also knew that if he didn't match her, she would be highly disappointed. So it was his job to figure out what she planned on dressing up as, and then prayed that she would undoubtedly like his costume as well.

Nathan hated dressing up, especially in costumes. He thought them to utterly ridiculous and foolish. But for some reason, he was looking forward to tonight. He wanted to please Brooke and dress to match her costume. But seeing as he had no idea what she was going as, he then turned to his heart. He searched for a meaningful costume, one that would ultimately win Brooke's heart for sure. Once the idea came to him, he tried to brush it away, fear that he would look ridiculous in it. But the image of Brooke liking his idea overruled his own thoughts of embarrassment.

He finished his outfit by adding a red feather to his green felt cap. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked childish and absurd. Nathan Scott would never caught dead in this costume. But he wasn't doing it for himself, he was doing it for Brooke.

--

Lucas added a pair of aviators to his costume, completing the look of person of the mob. His hair was spray painted black, and slicked back for the 1940s feel. He was doting a black pinstriped suite, with a matching pair of black Doc Martins. He was hoping that Peyton was going to be something dark, something that reflected her art, and that is why he went with the mob theme.

--

Peyton was satisfied with how her costume had come out. She had wanted it to be perfect, settling for nothing less. She normally wouldn't have picked this type of outfit, but she was feeling the need to impress Lucas with a costume that would show off her assets. As she glanced at herself in her mirror, she thought she looked out of character, but she knew that Lucas would appreciate it.

--

The foursome had decided to arrive solo, to heighten the suspense of each of their costumes. Lucas was the first to arrive at Tric, and he greeted his mom as he walked in. She couldn't believe that her son could pull off a look of a "mobster" but that was the beauty of Halloween. You could be anyone you wanted to be. Lucas wasn't exactly sure why he had chosen the costume he did. Being in the mob was never something he actually wanted to do. But the thought of being someone who could live their lives two different ways impressed him. During the day he could be the person everyone else wanted him to be, while during the night, he could slip away to the inner persona that lived inside of him.

He leaned up against the bar when he noticed Brooke walk in, clad in her flapper costume. He smiled as she returned the gesture with her famous dimpled smile.

"I guess we're the first ones here." She sighed, leaning against the bar next to him. Lucas nodded in agreement.

"You look beautiful B. Davis" he said, eyeing her up and down. Brooke had chosen to be a flapper because she loved their carefree attitude. These women would dress up and go to these lavishing parties, only to go home and begin the same thing the next day. Most weren't interested in commitment or relationships. They simply wanted to have fun. In a way, Brooke wanted to shed this image of herself. She used to want to have fun all the time and not care about anything. But with Nathan, things were different. She cared about him immensely, and wanted to make sure that she could be everything for him.

"Why thank you Mr. Scott. You don't look too bad yourself" she winked. "So do you know who Peyton got to perform?" she questioned.

"No clue. She won't budge on the issue." He smiled.

--

After a few minutes of small talk, Peyton was the next to come in. She saw Brooke and Lucas talking by the bar, and quickly ducked away to the back where the band was getting ready.

"Hey. Um, will you be ready to go on by 9?" she asked.

"Of course Blondie" his arrogant voice rang through the room. She hated the fact that he was the performer tonight. But quite frankly, no one else was available at such late notice. So she settled with the devil, figuring it would be better than not having a band at all.

"Great" she finished.

"So what exactly are you dressed as?" he questioned, looking at her costume.

"Marilyn Monroe" she blushed. This was definitely not a normal P. Sawyer outfit. But she knew how much Lucas liked old movies and such, so the idea of going as a vintage actress to impress Lucas was a good enough reason for her to do it. With that, she quickly left the room and made her way over to her boyfriend and best friend.

--

"Peyton your costume is amazing" Brooke squealed immediately upon noticing her blonde friend. "I never would have pictured you wearing something like it, but it's gorgeous" she reasoned. The white dress had a long v-neck cut, with simple straps. It flowed to just below her knees. Peyton had topped the outfit off by applying a fresh coat of ruby red lipstick to her usually pale lips.

She blushed at her friend's comment before turning to Lucas. "What do you think?"

"I think you look stunning" he smiled before leaning down and giving her a kiss. "But can I ask you something…" he began before many people began to laugh. All three of them looked at the object of everyone's snickers. Brooke covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. Both Peyton and Lucas couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as well.

Nathan slowly made his way through the laughing crowd to his girlfriend. "So…" he began. "Apparently my costume's a comedy" he smiled, trying to get rid of his nerves.

Brooke continued to stare at him. He was in green tights, with brown leather shoes. His costume was simply a piece of green felt that was cut and pinned to drape across him perfectly. On top of his head sat a green felt hat with a red feather in it, and on his back was a bow and some arrows. "Nathan" she grinned. "I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you. I mean yeah this thing is comfy and all, but this is definitely not for my own enjoyment." He sighed.

"But why?" she questioned.

"Remember when you told me what your favorite story was?" she nodded. "You told me that your favorite story was Robin Hood because you wished you could be someone half as great as him. He did things so selflessly, only caring about those in need. I know I look ridiculous, but I did this for you." He smiled.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she answered him by collapsing in his arms, and kissing him tenderly. Nathan hugged her tightly as he could taste her strawberry lip gloss.

--

"Alright Tree Hill. Give it up for Chris Keller." Peyton announced on stage as the audience burst into applause; except for a certain trio standing in the back.

"Did she just say…" Brooke began.

"Yup" Lucas added.

Nathan continued to stare as Chris walked onto the state and began his first song. Peyton rejoined the group, immediately noticing their expressions.

"I'm sorry guys. There was really no one else."

"Peyt you could have gotten a marching band and they would have been a better choice" Brooke said.

"Trust me, I don't like the guy either. But this place still needs to make money. And something tells me that a marching band just wouldn't cut it." Peyton added.

Brooke turned to Nathan. "Do you want to go outside for a little?"

"Sure" he nodded and followed her outside.

"Just ignore him Nate. He's not worth your time."

"I know Brooke. Surprisingly I'm not mad. I'm just confused."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first off, she's not here with him. That could mean a lot of things." He reasoned. "Secondly, I'm confused as to why I'm not mad, nor upset, nor bothered by his return." He looked at her hazel eyes and her worried expression on her face. "I think this realization of feelings just proves it."

"Proves what?"

"That I am completely over her Brooke." He smiled. "And more importantly, I'm complete and utterly in love with you" he finished as he leaned in and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, while he cupped her face in his hands.

"Nathan I can't explain to you how much this costume means to me" she whispered, breaking apart momentarily. "But right now, I'd rather not see it" she winked. He knew immediately what she wanted. Nathan put one arm around the back of neck, and then knelt to pick up her legs in his other arm. She giggled in delight as he carried her to the car.

--

Once the night ended, Peyton finished the last details of cleaning as Lucas waited for her at the bar. "So Miss Monroe, why did you decide to appear tonight?" he smiled.

Peyton walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Because I thought you would like it." She smiled. "I know you love old movies and such, so I thought going as an old actress would impress you. Plus, I think I look hot." She laughed.

"Well that is most certainly true." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her. "You did good tonight Peyt. Don't worry about Nathan, I'm sure he's just fine with Brooke" he added.

"I know. I just…" she was cut off by his lips again.

"You talk too much" he winked before pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss.

--

Nathan laid her down gently on top of the bed. He scanned her up and down, noticing every curve and beauty. "Did I mention you looked unbelievable tonight?"

She smiled up at him as he removed his hat. "Mr. Robin Hood…" she began. "I am a poor needy girl who just needs you to help her"

"I think I have just the thing you need" he eyed her erotically.

"Why Mr. Robin Hood, I do believe that was a sexual innuendo. I think you just passed your G rating" she giggled as he leaned down and kissed her. She began to remove his costume, as he did hers. He paused, taking in her magnificent beauty; the way the corners of her mouth curled into a smile, the way her eyes sparkled in any amount of light, the way her skin felt warm at every touch.

"I love you" he whispered, stroking the side of face.

She smiled endearingly, "I love you too." She breathed as his lips covered hers.


End file.
